Girl To Boy
by miramisa90212
Summary: Kahoko is the president of the most formal academy in Japan. She was asked to observe an academy in a month secretly. She needs to influence them but there's 1 problem: she'll observe a boys academy! What if she gets exposed or... falls in love?
1. A NotSoSimple Mission

**HI! This is my first fanfic in La Corda D'Oro. I usually see the "Len will leave Kahoko to go to Vienna" kind of stories so I made mine a bit different. Hope u enjoy!:)) **

* * *

A Not-So-Simple Mission

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"Prez! Here are the surveys about the program" my vice president, Mori-san, said. "Oh, Thank you for getting it for me! Let's see. Hmm... EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled

"W-w-what is it Prez? Is there a problem!" Mori-san asked me. I hugged her tightly and said "they love our school even if we don't know that they're observers! They awarded us as most formal academy in Japan! Isn't that great!" I told her excitedly while jumping up and down.

"I'm very happy for our school but because of your yelling I think I heard that the director and principal wants so talk to you so they ant you to go to their office immediately according to the announcement" she said.

_I wonder why they were calling me. _

**IN THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE...**

I saw the principal and director once I entered the room. "I heard the announcement, sir. Is there a problem?" I asked. "We all know the Academy Observation Program, right?" the director asked "yes sir" I replied. They both inhaled for a while."Well, we this is very sudden but we have a request for you although we think you'd rather step down as president than do this but you have to do this no matter what" the director said "umm... sure. I'll do whatever that request is" I said with a smile.

"Anyway, since you're the president in this academy, we thought that _you _should be the one to observe. Your vice president will handle the things in our academy since you'll be staying there in that academy for a month" the principal said "okay" I replied. "But there's one problem" the director said with worried eyes "what's the problem?" I asked. "Well, umm..." he said "yes..." I replied "you see..." he said "yeah..." I replied again "well, umm... you see... you're a girl" the director continued "so what if I'm a girl?" I asked "because... umm... how should I say this... well... you'll be observing an all boys school and you need to pretend to be a boy!" they both whined.

I paused for a while. "WHAT!" I shouted. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-but... bu-bu-bu-bu-but... bu-bu-bu-bu-but... w-w-why m-m-me!" I complained like a little girl. I got into my senses and said "but shouldn't it be a boy to ha-!" but before I continue, they both pleaded and kneeled in front of me! "Please! **_You _**were the reason why our academy is the **_most formal _**school in Japan! They want us to influence them! PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

I felt bad that I actually said **_YES_**! "Umm... oh fine! But the principal in the school I'll be observing will help me right?" I asked.

"Yes, he will. In fact, **_he _**was the one who requested. He wanted you to influence them. He doesn't want to do it the hard way but this was his only choice. **_YOU'RE HIS ONLY HOPE!_** Please! Do it! We already have 10 credit cards with us and 1,000,000 yen for your expenses there. We'll be giving 10,000 every week just in case you tan out of money." they both pleaded 'do **_I_** have a choice! Fine! I'll do it! But once I get back, you'll both see and feel how **_I_** discipline men. Clear!" I shouted

"yes! Thank you very much! We'll repay you soon once you get back! You are a blessing! Thank You very much." the principal said "you'll be leaving tommorow 6 am. SHARP!" the director said "yes sir!" I replied.

_This'll be the worst month I'd ever have_

_

* * *

_**Did you all like it? Sorry if it's short:)) please R&R:)) I'll be waiting for your reviews & suggestions:))**_  
_


	2. My Decision & Transformation

**Hi! Before going on with this chapter, I'd like to thank athens09 and Neko Meow for the very nice feedbacks for my story. When I first uploaded this story, I waited for a few hours to see if my story appeared. After a long period of time, no one was reviewing yet! I thought 'NO ONE LIKES MY STORY!'. The next day, I saw my first 2 reviews, I felt so happy! *tears of joy* anyway... here's the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

My Decision & Transformation

**KAHOKO'S POV **

After my weird conversation with the principal and director, I suddenly thought of what my answer was a while ago. "Wait, did I reply a **_YES!_** Oh no! This is bad! I need to go back to the office! There's no way that I'll go to some academy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So I pretty much went back to the office

"okay, I've changed my mind! **I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! **I won't go to that academy! No!"

"B-b-b-b-but why! **You're the president of this academy!** Please!"

There they go again with the pleading eyes of theirs but, I'm impressed! Even if they're old, they look pretty convincing. Anyway, they were still kneeling and... weeping? What the heck!

"Umm... uhh... umm... uhh... umm... well... okay fine! I'll think about it first. I'll tell both of you my decision after our dismissal. I promise"

That was the last line I said before I left my current location. What should I do!

Okay, so I'm pretty much on my desk, in the student council room, trying to think about what the principal and director's 'request'. I mean seriously, **ARE THEY CRAZY!** What if... what if... what if I can't do it! I thought deeply. **ME! **Pretend to be a **GUY! **A **BOY!** A **FEMALE **pretend to be a **MALE! **That's IMPOSSIBLE!

I thought deeper. But while I was thinking, only one question was on my head

_**What if I get exposed?**_

Once I've made my decision, I rushed to the director's office. I saw the principal drinking tea. On the other hand, the director was playing... monopoly!... by himself!

Anyway, when they both noticed me, I stepped inside, locked the door, and I finally said

**"I'LL DO IT!" **

They were both jumping for joy. I just kept staring at them. But I interrupted their weird celebration and asked

"But the problem is, **_What's my boy name?_** I can't just use**_ my _**name!" They both stopped their jump for joy.

"Umm... we... haven't... really... thought about that?" they confessed. I froze. "Then, let's start thinking of my boy name because if not, I might change my mind once again." I suggested. I sat on the chair and thought of some name. Suddenly, the principal jumped and said "how about... Hanozono Yuuko?" "umm... sure. Whatever"

So we thought of the name and expenses and clothes. I still wondered how they got the information about my shirt size! I asked them, "when do I leave?" "next week. There will be a limo waiting outside your house. And we provided you a mansion as a gratitude for doing this and for some other particular reasons. And when you're inviting friends of yours, you should use the mansion and not your house! Okay! You'll be living there while you're still in Seiso Academy." the director said with a smile. "Oh, and there will be visitors in front of your house for the next few days before your arrival in the academy" he added "they will make you look like a boy" the principal said.

I'm still worried of what might happen.

The next day, Mori, Mio, and Nao were outside my house. I wonder why. When I invited them inside my house, Mori said "we heard from the director and principal. This must be tough for you but don't worry. We'll be cheering and praying for you and your safety" "thanks guys" I replied "but for now... let's turn you from female to male! We've got a lot of work to do!" Mio said. "Come on and get changed! This will be a long day!" Nao cheered.

We first went to a hair salon. It was the salon Mori's parents own and entrusted to her!

"Hey guys! How'ya doin'!" she said "we're fine, miss Mori!" they said, added with a smile.

"I need your help everyone! Close the shop for a while! We need to change a girl to a boy! Let's get to work people!" she said

So they pushed me to the thing that washes the hair before it was cut.

"Can't I just use a wig!" I asked

"No Kahoko! What if they accidentally pulled your hair and sees that you're a girl!" Mori said

"We know it's hard for you, Kaho-chan but, this is also for your secret to not be exposed. We're sorry" Nao said

"I's okay girls. This is for the best"

So they start rinsing my hair. After rinsing it, They cut my hair to boy cut hair! I looked surprised because I looked like a boy! After my hair, Mio, Nao, and Mori pulled out a big suitcase filled with... boy clothes! Before I wear them, they told me to go to the 'dressing room' first. They brought out an undergarment and made me wear it.

"What's this for?" I asked

"To keep your chest flat silly! You don't want your chest showing right?" Mio said and she made a small giggle

After that, I wore boy clothes. When I got out, I got crept out from the looks of my friends' faces

"What are those looks on your faces! It's creeping me out!" I nagged

"But you look so cool Kaho-chan! I mean **Yuuko-kun!**" Mori complimented

"Umm... I'm not sure how to reply to that" I said

So they start telling me how to be a boy... somehow.

After that, they quizzed me. **_IT WAS A SUCCESS! _**

While I was heading home, a limo passed by and I saw the director, principal, Mori, Nao, and Mio.

"Hi!" I said "hop on!" Mio said, opening the door and pulling me in. "I told your mother about your said to take care of you and if not, she won't leave us alone **ALIVE!** So please don't go back saying 'I'm pregnant with someone!' or anything that can make your mother murder us, got it!" the director and principal reminded me "and last thing kaho-chan, be careful, okay" Nao and Mio said. "When you come back to our academy, we want you to still have complete body parts, okay!" Mori said, with tears in her eyes "Mori..." I said. I hugged her tightly and said "I'll be fine, I promise" I said.

They brought me to the huge mansion. I was shocked.

"This limo will bring you to school and back to this mansion, okay" the director said. "The director, principal, and teachers know about you so they'll be taking care of you, okay." the principal said. "Okay. Bye Mori, Mio, Nao. I'll miss you!" I said, with tears in my eyes. "No crying! You're a **guy** remember! Stay strong. Don't forget the things we taught you! Good Luck Kahoko!" Nao said "Good Luck!" they all said.

This is the beginning of...

**_Hanozono Yuuko, Seiso Academy's new student. _**

* * *

**Please R&R!:)) I'll still be waiting for your reviews and suggestions and stuff:)) **


	3. My Life Now

**I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**

My Life Now

**KAHOKO'S POV **

When the principal, director, Mori, Mio, and Nao left, I went inside the huge mansion and saw... a lot of maids! I felt like a princess... wait... **_prince. _**

"Welcome, Miss Hino Kahoko! We know about the request that the director of your academy entrusted to you. We are glad that you accepted the request but we advise you to be careful there. May you promise that, Young Mistress?" a maid said "umm... sure. I promise. But, may I know your names? I'd feel more comfortable if I addressed you all by your first names" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm Kara!"  
"And I'm Coco!"  
"I'm Hana!"  
"I'm Lucia!"  
"I'm Lira!"  
"I'm Noelle!"  
"I'm Shara!"  
"I'm Maria!"  
"I'm Ahna!"  
"And I'm Angel!"

"It's nice to meet you all! But if I have some visitors who don't know about my secret, please call me Yuuko. We all don't want to have chaos and misunderstandings, right?" I said. "Yes, Young Mistress! But I think it's better if we call you 'Young Master' If you have visitors" Kara suggested. "Umm... sure. I'm okay with that" I replied with a smile on my face.

Maria brought me to my room and when I entered, it looked like the room was bigger than my house if it was only on one floor! "Whoa! This is awesome!" I said. I went to lie on the bed "amazing!" I said. I roamed around the room and asked "Maria-san, how many are the rooms here in this mansion?" "Well, I know there are 20 rooms... or was it 25? I'm not sure. Try to ask Kara that question. She knows more than the rest of us do. She's the head maid. I'm sorry if I can't answer your question, Young Mistress! Forgive me!" she said while bowing like she did a big sin. "It's okay! No big deal!" I told her.

"Young Mistress, your dinner is ready!" Coco said "okay!" I replied. So I went down with Maria and Coco infront of me to lead me to the dining room. The Dining Room was **HUGE! **There's a long table, and there are fancy dishes and "WHOA!" was all I can say! They told me to sit on the very first chair, fit for a queen... I mean... **_King. _**I began eating. When I finished, Lucia told me "Young Mistress, please put on your pajamas and sleep. It'll be your first day tomorrow" "umm... may I ask a question?" I asked "yes, mistress" Lucia said "how come this academy I'm attending to, which is Seiso Academy, is late for the first day? I mean, Starr - Crossed Academy's first day was, like, last month! Why is that?" I continued asking "well, mistress, Starr - Crossed Academy is more advance than you because it is the most formal academy in Japan. Seiso Academy is just like the other academies" she answered "oh, okay. Thanks for answering my question" I said with a smile. "It's my pleasure, mistress" she said, added with a smile. It'll be a tough day tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

My uniform was prepared and I took a bath, put on my uniform, ate my breakfast, prepared the rest of my things, and went out. I was planning to walk but then, the limo was outside and the chauffeur was waiting for me.

"Hello Young Mistress! I am Ozinawa Kazuko! It's nice to meet you!" he said "hello! It's nice to meet you too! But I advise you to call me Yuuko instead when we're in public, especially when we're in school, please?" I asked politely "I understand mistress, but, I think it's better if I call you Young Master. But I'm not advising you to follow this. I'm just suggesting" he said "it's okay. Call me in any method you want but just not 'Hino Kahoko' or 'Young Mistress', okay?" I said "yes. I understand" he said politely. So I got in the limo and we set off.

when we got there, there were not much students inside. I guess I was early. I saw a 2 men in black suits. I got out of the limo. I felt weird.

"Welcome to Seiso Academy, Miss Hino Kahoko. I mean, Hanozono Yuuko. It's nice to meet you! I am the director of this academy. I'm Seiso Agawa, the director of this academy" he said with a smile "and I'm Hadagazo Juro, the principal. Nice to meet you as well!" the other guy said, accompanied with a smile too. "Umm... hi?" I said. "We'll be helping you while you're here. We hope to cooperate with you well" Director Seiso said. "Thanks. I'll be looking forward to you help!" I replied with a slight smile.

They showed me around and brought me to my assigned room.

"Thank you for the short tour around the academy. I appreciate it!" I said, bowing

"No problem! Just go to my office if you need anything!" Director Seiso said

I entered the room and saw a lot of... good looking men! When I looked at the chairs, I saw that the chairs were embedded with the student's name, same as what they do to our chairs in Starr - Crossed Academy. I looked for my name and saw 'Hanozono Yuuko' on one chair with a fancy - looking font. But I felt weird on my seat because... I'M **_IN FRONT! _**When I sat on my seat, I looked around and saw... the top 5 good - looking men. One had purple hair, one had yellow hair, one had light green hair, one had dark green hair, and the other had cerulean hair.

Classes started so the teacher entered. "Good Morning class!" he said "Good Morning, Kanazawa - sensei!" we all said. I just said 'sensei' since I don't know him.

"We have a new student please introduce yourself!" he said

"I'm Hi- Hanozono Yuuko! Nice to meet you all!" I said and made a slight bow and smile.

I heard some whispers such as "he looks pretty nice! Maybe we could be friends with him!" and "he looks cool!"

I went back to my seat and classes started.

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**MORI'S POV**

Maybe I should ask Mio and Nao if we can visit Kahoko after school!

When I saw Mio and Nao, they both looked glum.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked "we miss Kaho-chan!" they both said "well you don't need to be sad!" I said cheerfully. "Why?" they asked "cause we're visiting Kahoko!" I replied "**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**" they both screamed

**END OF MORI'S POV **

**KAHOKO'S POV**

Well, class is done. I was about to go to the cafeteria when I was blocked by 5 guys!

"OUCH! I'm sorry!" I apologized

"It's okay. Hey, you're the new kid! I'm Hihara Kazuki! Yuuko right? Nice to meet you!" he said

"Umm... hi?" I replied

"Hi! I'm Yunoki Azuma! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Shimizu Keiichi! Nice to meet you!" he said in a sleepy manner

"I'm Tsuchiura Ryoutaro! And this is the **_ice prince, _**Tsukimori Len, Seiso Academy's 2 time president."

"Whatever!" Len said, giving death glares at Ryoutaro.

"Umm... hello?" I said. I tried escaping but Kazuki blocked me and said "let's eat together! Come on! Let's have some guy time! What do you say, Yuuko-kun?" he asked "umm... sure?" I replied, confusingly. Kazuki pulled me and ran! The others were catching up.

**_I think I'll like it here! _**

**_

* * *

_Please continue reviewing and giving me suggestions! :))_  
_**


	4. Guy Bonding

**Hi! Thanks for the good reviews and suggestions you're giving me! *tears of joy*:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro (even though I want to... somehow):))  
**

**

* * *

**Guy Bonding

**KAHOKO'S POV **

I still can't believe that I have 5 friends... I mean... 5 _**acquaintances**_, in a day!

While we were walking, we bumped into 2 hotties... I mean... 2 **_students_**.

"Hey Aoi, Etou! How'ya doin'!" Kazuki greeted cheerfully. "We're good. Anyway do you wanna ea-?" but before he could finish what he was saying, he noticed me behind Kazuki!

"Hello! Who do we have here?" he asked "oh, this is Yuuko. Hanozono Yuuko. Come on, Yuuko-kun! Don't be shy. Say 'hi!'" Kazuki said. "Umm... hi?" I said. Butterflies were in my stomach! I was too nervous in front of 2 hotties... I mean... **_men! _**IT'S BUGGING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Uhh... uhh... uuuuhhhh..." I murmured. I didn't know what to do.

"Would you like to join us, Aoi? Etou?" Azuma asked. "Sure! If that's okay with the new guy. Is it okay to join you?" Aoi asked, accompanied with an innocent smile!

"Umm... sure?" I replied. I can't believe I'm this nervous! HELP ME GOD!

"Okay then! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazuki said.

**AT THE CAFETERIA... **

"So, Yuuko-kun..." Aoi said, with a you-look-pretty-interesting face of his which is too irresistible! Wait... **WHAT AM I SAYING! **

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" he continued his question.

Oh no! This is bad! I never had girlfriends... or boyfriends!

"Actually... no. I'm too busy with my studies so I don't have time for those romance stuff" I replied.

"But... don't you feel lonely? You don't have any special someone in your life? Doesn't it hurt to see other guys with their girlfriends?" Ryoutaro asked.

"To be honest... no... I don't feel lonely at all. In fact... I think it's idiotic" I said, honestly.

"AT LAST! Someone who can relate with **_Len! _**Len, I think you've found you're best friend!" Ryoutarou said

"Whatever... Piano Freak!" he said, accompanied with death glares shot at Ryoutaro.

"Wait... Len **_never _**had a girlfriend!" I asked in shock

"Why of course! Girls are too scared of him and if one confesses to him back in elementary... he would say a hurtful 'no'" Aoi said.

"But... even though I said it's idiotic... I think it's pretty rude of you!" I scolded him

"Why is that!" he said while glaring at me.

"Well... those girls are having a hard time to confess because they're too scared to say their true feelings but in the end... you just waste their hard word" I said.

But while we were having our conversation, a group of students interrupted us!

"Hi! A-a-a-are y-y-you... Ha-Ha-Ha-Hanozono Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuuk-k-k-k-Yuuko?" one of them asked nervously.

"Yes that's me! Why?" I asked with a smile.

"W-w-w-well... w-w-w-we w-w-w-would l-l-like t-t-t-to a-a-a-ask y-y-y-y-you if you c-c-c-could j-j-join our c-c-club?" he said nervously, again.

"Umm... what's the club anyway?" I asked

"Uhh-uhh-uhh..." he replied

"Come on! Don't be shy! just tell me" I said politely with a kind smile

Suddenly, he calmed down and smiled back. I guess he turned... normal? I wonder if that's the right word.

"It's the Seiso High Band! Anyway, do you know how to play any instrument for a pop song?" he asked

"Umm... I could play a little..." I said

"What instrument?" he asked

"The bass. I really like its sound!" I said

"Well, please try to play it. We would like to hear it if you could be qualified in joining?" he requested

"R-r-r-ight now?" I asked nervously

"Yes!" he said

_Well, here goes nothing! _

I positioned my hands and started playing. The notes are flowing in the atmosphere and I felt calm with its high and low sounds.

When I finished playing the bass, I heard... hands clapping! WOW! They liked how I played it!

"YOU'RE QUALIFIED!" he said cheerfully.

"Umm... thanks!" I said.

"Wow! You're good in playing!" Kazuki, Aoi, Azuma, and Ryoutaro said

"Thanks!" I said

When classes ended, I saw... **MORI, MIO, AND NAO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! AHHHHHHH! **

This is just an illusion! Right! An illusion!

I tried to pinch myself infinite times but... **NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I PINCH MYSELF IT"S NOT AN ILLUSION! **

"Hey Kaho-Yuuko-kun!" Mio said

Hi girls! **What'ya doin' here!**" I said with a fake grin.

"We wanted to visit yo-!" but before Mori could continue, the 3 of them pulled me to a farther place from the boys and asked

"So which one of them is it?" Nao asked curiously

"What 'who'?" I asked curiously as well

"Who's the one you **like**?" Mori asked, very curiously.

**"WHAT!" **

**

* * *

**

**So... how was it... I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Please R&R! I'll update soon!:))**


	5. Rivals

**Hi! Thanks for the good reviews, suggestions and ideas! I'm so happy!:)) This is the continuation of Chapter 4:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro  
**

**

* * *

**Rivals

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"**WHAT!"** I yelled at Mori

"What! Did I say anything wrong!" she asked

"Of course you did!"

"What did I say?"

"I don't like any of them!" I whispered to her ear

"Then... Can I take one of them?" she asked

**"NO!" **I yelled

I noticed the 7 good-looking men... I mean... **_acquaintances _**looking at me weirdly. They went to the 4 of us and asked

"Is there something wrong?" Kazuki asked

"N-n-n-no o-o-of c-c-course n-n-not! E-e-every thing's f-f-fine!" I replied nervously

"Hey, when's the start of your band meeting thing?" Len asked

"Umm... tomorrow. Why?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied

"Ooh... I guess Mr. **_ice prince _**is interested in this band thing!" Ryoutaro teased

**"I AM NOT INTERESTED, GREEN HAIRED PIANO FREAK!" **he yelled

But the weird thing is... Len kept looking at me... weirdly!

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV**

I wonder why he knows more females than males. There's something fishy around here! And he acts so strangely!

Like he's a... **_girl? _**

Aah! What am I saying! There's no way a girl could come to an all boys academy! The security here's very strict!

**NO WAY! **

**END OF LEN'S POV **

**KAZUKI'S POV **

I'm not a homo!

I'm not homosexual!

I don't like men!

I LOVE WOMEN!

**END OF KAZUKI'S POV **

**KAHOKO'S POV **

When Mori, Nao, and Mio left to go to the new cake shop and I was about to go home, the limo was there! Waiting for me!

"Umm... I could just walk on my way!" I said

"But that's inappropriate, Young Master." Kazuko, the chauffeur, said while bowing.

"Cool ride Yuuko-kun!" Kazuki said

"Do you want to ride with me?" I asked

"SURE!" Kazuki replied

"Okay" Azuma said

"Sure... zzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Shimizu said

"Fine with me!" Ryoutaro replied

"I'm not coming!" Len said

"I guess you're not **_manly _**enough to go to a limo!" Ryoutaro teased

Because of what he said, Len got furious and yelled **"I'M COMING TOO!" **

We got in the limo and went to the mansion. When we arrived in our destined place, Kazuki said

"WOW! AWESOME!"

"Nice place!" Azuma said

"Thanks!"

"Umm... Young Master..." a voice said. It was Kara!

"Yes Kara-san?" I said

"It's better if your friends will come back to their homes. You need to be early tomorrow so you shan't be disturbed." she said

"Umm... sure" I said

We said our goodbyes and I went back to my business in the mansion.

**THE NEXT DAY... **

It was the same. my uniform was prepared, I took a bath, put on my uniform, ate my breakfast, prepared the rest of my things and went to the limo.

Our meeting was today so I went to our club location.

"Hey!" I greeted

"Hi Yuuko-kun!" they all said

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves!" I suggested

"Good idea! I'm Hagari and I specialize in the drums!" one said

"I'm Haji and I specialize in the guitar!" one said

"I'm Jihro! I specialize in the keyboard!" one said

"And I'm Hajima and I specialize in the bass" the other said

"I'm Hanozono Yuuko! I specialize in the bass as well!" I said cheerfully

We had our short meeting and went back to our classrooms

After one class, all students were called to the auditorium.

We all went and after a short while, the director appeared

"Good Afternoon my dear students!" he greeted

"Good Afternoon!" we greeted back

"Our 2 time president, Tsukimori Len will be announcing something" so he gave the spotlight to Len

Len cleared his throat and said

"Our academy is having the annual school fair soon and each class should have a small program. We will assign who will be the representative in each room and the class who gets the most tickets from the customers win! But there is one rule which is always took very seriously once broken and that rule is...

**Whoever harasses a woman will get immediate expulsion! So the programs such as haunted room and others are not allowed or else... it will lead immediate expulsion! **Understood!" he said

"YES!" We all replied

When we got back in the classroom, Kanazawa-sensei asked

"Who wants to nominate who for representative?"

"I would like to nominate Len!" I said. Kanazawa-sensei wrote his name

"I would like to nominate Ryoutaro!" Etou said

"I would like to nominate Azuma!" Aoi said

"I would like to nominate Aoi!" Azuma said

"I would like to nominate Etou!" Ryoutarou said

"I would like to nominate Kazuki!" Len said

"I would like to nominate Shimizu!" Kazuki said

"I would like to nominate... Yuuko-kun!" Shimizu said

I froze. **NOOOOOOOOOO! **

"Okay, the nominees please stand up now and raise your hand if you want to decline?"

We all stood up but I was the only one who raised my hand

"Why do you want to decline?" Kanazawa-sensei asked

"I don't think I'm worthy enough!" I confessed

"I object in Yuuko-kun declining! He's really good in leadership!" Shimizu said

"Well, I'm sorry Yuuko but, I think you should run" Kanazawa-sensei said

I had no choice. Kanazawa-sensei told us to go out of the classroom for the election. When we were asked to come back inside, all the names were erased.

Kanazawa sensei said "there's a tie so we have 2 representatives. We're only allowed to have 1 nomination and election but since we have a tie, we have 2 representatives and they are...

**Tsukimori Len... and...**"

I was too nervous. There are too many butterflies in my stomach!

**"Hanozono Yuuko! **Congratulations winners!" he continued

I froze again

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Please R&R **


	6. Annoyed & Suspicious

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing my story! It's almost my birthday! And i's almost Christmas! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is the continuation of chapter 5:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:))**

**

* * *

**Annoyed & Suspicious

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"T-t-there must be some sort of mistake, sensei! **HOW CAN I WIN AGAINST THEM!**" I complained

"Sorry, Kahoko. Even though you're just observing here in our school, you're no exception in our programs. I'm very sorry" Kanazawa-sensei said.

It's so annoying!

I went out of sensei's office and saw... _**LEN! **_

"L-L-L-Len! W-w-what'ya d-d-doin' h-h-here!" I asked nervously

"Is it bad to pass by here? Is it **_your _**property?" he said with a you're-so-weird-and-annoying face

"No! I was just asking" I replied

"Well, if you don't have any business here, might as well go" he demanded

"Well you're more annoying stupid!" I murmured

"What did you say!" he said angrily

"Oh, I didn't say anything!" I said accompanied with a fake smile

_You say one more thing that annoys me then you're going **DOWN! **D-O-W-N down! _I thought

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV **

He's so annoying! I'd rather have piano freak have a tie with me in the elections than him! But, I still wonder why he looks a bit like a girl and he knows more girls than boys. Could it be that he's... no he can't be!

**HE CAN'T BE GAY! **

I was walking by Kanazawa-sensei's office when I heard him with... the director!

"But Kanazawa, we can't just let Kahoko like that! What if she gets exposed!"

**_Exposed! _**

"I'm sorry sir but even though she's just observing in our school, she can't just let Tsukimori with the position as representative! It will be hard for him since he's also the president of this academy! Kahoko could do more ord as representative as well!"

**_Who's this Kahoko! What does sensei mean by... representative! The only representatives in our class are me and... Hanozono, hmm... I have a feeling he's connected to this! _**

But before I could continue evesdropping, I accidentally bumped the door and they heard me!

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!"

I ran as fast as I could before sensei could open the door and see me. Luckily, I escaped!

Hanozono and... Kahoko. What's their connection!

**END OF LEN'S POV **

**KAZUKI'S POV  
**

What's this weird feeling! Me and Yuuko-kun only met on the first day of school! How come I feel... is 'weird' the right term for this feeling? Ugh! I won't turn ... abnormal! NO!

**I WON'T TURN GAY! NEVER! **

**END OF KAZUKI'S POV **

**KAHOKO'S POV **

Kanazawa-sensei called me to his office. I wonder why...

When I arrived at Kanazawa-sensei's office, he immediately pulled me and locked the door.

"We have a big problem" he said with his eyes wide open

"What is it sensei?" I asked

"I think a student heard my conversation with the director!"

"What were you both conversing about?"

"Your secret!"

I froze

**"WHAT!"** I whined

""W-w-well... umm..." he murmured

"You know the judo club in our academy right?" I asked

"Y-y-yeah... w-w-what a-a-about i-it?" he asked, looking very frightened

"**_I'm _**the best among the members so they made me the leader there. And do you know what that means?" I said

"Umm... we will spread peace and unity in the whole world?" he answered

"NO... it means... **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" I yelled angrily

"Aaaahhhh! HELP!" he yelled

After trying to beat up Kanazawa-sensei, I went back to the mansion and massaged my temples.

"Ugh! This is so annoying! That blabbering bastard... Someday I'll... Oh no! I gotta sleep!" I said looking at the clock. I rushed back to bed and slept.

**THE NEXT DAY... **

I went to the academy using the limo... of course. When we arrived, I went to the classroom and went to my seat. The bell rang and we all went back to our seat.

"Okay, may I call our 2 representatives to tell us the program we'll be doing" Kanazawa-sensei said

Len and I went in front and said

"Yuuko and I haven't thought of a program yet unless you agree to do it and it doesn't break any rules and we can make money with our hard work" Len said

"So Len and I thought that some of you might have suggestions for our program" I said

"We decided that you write your ideas on a piece of paper. Your idea should comply with the rules" Len continued

"After writing your idea, we'll be collecting the pieces of paper and Kanazawa-sensei will choose the top 5" I continued.

"After Kanazawa-sensei chooses, Yuuko will write the top 5 programs on the board then you'll all vote which one you like" Len said

They started writing their ideas. After writing, Len took out a small box and collected the papers. Kanazawa-sensei chose 5 papers and I wrote their choices on the board. But I was too curious who was the one who evesdropped on Kanazawa-sensei's and Seiso Agawa's conversation that I didn't read what I was writing!

I stopped staring into space and saw the top 5. They were:

Clothes store;  
Concert;  
Sumo Wrestling match;  
Photo Development Store;

But I was too shocked with the last one...

MAID AND BUTLER CAFE!

"O-o-okay, l-l-let's s-s-start t-the v-v-voting!" I said nervously

I cleared my throat

"But before we vote, we need to cancel out the programs that are not allowed" Len said

Oh no! The maid and butler cafe can 80% win in percentage! This is bad!

"We can't have a clothes store because we don't know were to get the clothes" he said so he crossed out the first choice

"We can't have a concert because we don't know were to get tickets" he said so he crossed out the second choice

"We can't have a sumo wrestling match because of the violence" he said so he crossed out the third choice

THIS IS BAD! Now the cafe could win 90% in percentage! NOOOOOOOOO!

"We can't have a photo development store because no one would go here just to develop their photos!" he said so he crossed out the fourth choice

NOOOOOOOOOOO! This is bad! Now the cafe could win 97% in percentage!

"The cafe is..." Len said

No!

"... QUALIFIED!" Len continued angrliy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boys said

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu..." I murmured

"Ugh... we have no choice..." Len said

"We need to assign who are the maids and who are the butlers!" Len said

Half of the class will be butlers while the other half will be... maids...

"I think..." Len said

"Yuuko should be..." Len said

Please make me a butler! Please make me a butler! Please! Please! Make me a butler!

"... a maid" he continued

"b-b-b-but! B-b-b-but! B-b-b-but why!" I complained

"Because you look like one!" he replied

**_THIS IS BAD! THERE'S A 99% CHANCE THAT I CAN GET... EXPOSED! _**

**_

* * *

_Please R&R and continue to give me ideas and suggestions!:))_  
_**


	7. Relationship with band mates

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays to all of you! It's almost my b-day! (24th) SO EXCITED!:)) **

**This chapter focuses on Kahoko and Hajima's relationship with each other:)) I wonder how many will fall for Kahoko:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**Relationship with band mates

**KAHOKO'S POV **

It's been a week and Len and Hajima look like they both hate me. I wonder why,

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Oh no! I'm late for our band practice! THIS IS BAD!

I got there 5 minutes... **_late! _**

"You're late!" Hajima said with an annoyed tone in his voice

"S-s-sorry! It won't happen again!" I said

"It shouldn't cause we'll be doing an intermission number and we haven't practiced yet!" he yelled

"I already apologized! What's your problem!" I asked him with an angry tone

"**_You! _**You're the problem!"

"What!"

"You think that the world revolves around you! You think you're all that! You think that you can do better than us!"

"I never did anything that can make you act like this towards me!"

"You know what, I don't know why I agreed to let you in this band! You should just quit 'cause no matter what you do, **_I'll never accept you in this band!_**" he yelled.

My tears wanted to flow out of my eyes but I held them in. I want to cry but I can't

I ran out of the room and bumped someone

"Sorry" I apologized then I continued running and crying.

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV **

I was walking to Kanazawa-sensei's office when someone bumped me

"Sorry" he said then he started running again.

Wait was that Yuuko... crying?

WEIRD!

**END OF LEN'S POV**

**KAZUKI'S POV**

**I'M NOT GAY! **

**I LOVE WOMEN! **But... how come...

I feel like this for Yuuko... hmm... he somehow looks like my kindergarten classmate...

Hino Kahoko...

nah! Kahoko's a girl and Yuuko's a boy! Or... is... he...

**END OF KAZUKI'S POV  
**

**KAHOKO'S POV **

He's so annoying! What's his problem with me anyway! What did I do to make him that angry!

Wait... where's my bass! Oh no! i forgot it in the band room! I hope it's not yet locked!

I ran to the band room and saw... Hajima? What's he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when I entered

"Shouldn't I ask you that!" he complained

"I'm just here to get my bass! How about you!" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Because I want to stay here!" he yelled

"You're unreasonable!" i complained

"Anyway..." I said

"Why are you so angry at me? What did I do to make you act like that towards me? If you have a problem with me, you can just say it to me face to face" I said

"Why would you want to know!" he yelled

"Because maybe I could do something about it!" I replied

"Well, even if I tell you why, you won't be able to help!" he said

"Just tell me!" I complained

he calmed down

"It's because... you get all the attention of our band mates. I felt like I was invisible, like I never... existed... like you don't know who I am. But I don't need too much attention" he confessed

"If that's just it, I can give you all the attention you needed. All you need to do is ask. Anyway, I'll be going now..." but before I can go, he held my hand! Oh no! Why am I blushing! Why is my heart pounding so much! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"Please... don't... um...leave me... alone..." he said

I stopped blushing and I tried to calm down so that he won't feel how fast my heart pounds through my pulse. I sat again and said

"You're like a bass"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You like it's high and low tones. You want the crowd's attention but you don't want to stand out too much that can out stage your band mates" I replied

he just smiled

"We'll be having a band meeting tomorrow. Don't be late" he said while smiling

I just smiled back

I hope he'll stay like this... even though he'll know about... my secret... but it's better if he just keep running away from me so that he won't get hurt.

* * *

**Please R&R:))**


	8. Our Song Preparations

**Hi! It's almost Christmas and my birthday (24th)! I'm so excited! Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story! Your reviews are the best gifts you can all give me! *tears of joy* :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**Our Song Preparations

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"Okay everyone! Are you all prepared for tomorrow?" Kanazawa-sensei asked

"Yes sensei!" we all answered

"Well, is our band ready?" he asked looking at me, Hajima, Hagari, Haji, and Jihro.

"Yes sensei" we answered

"Anyway, make sure that the song is connected to the theme of our program" he said

"Wait... what do you mean by connected to the theme of our program!" I asked

"I told you that right?" he asked

"NO YOU DIDN'T SENSEI! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US THAT IT WILL BE A SONG! YOU SAID A PIECE! A PIECE!" Hajima yelled

I massaged my temples. "Ugh! Sensei..." I said

"Y-y-y-yeah?" he said while shaking

"Remember what I told you about judo?" I asked, annoyed

"Y-y-y-y-yeah..." he replied while shaking again

"Then can you excuse us to go to the band room so that we can think of a damn song! If not... I won't let you go... alive!" I threatened him

"Uhhhh... y-y-y-you m-m-may g-g-go t-t-to t-the mu-mu-mu-music ro-ro-ro-room..." he said nervously

"Thank you sensei!" I said with an I'll-spare-you-for-now face and a fake smile

**IN THE BAND ROOM... **

"It's a good thing you brought your laptop Hagari-kun!" I said with a smile

"Anyway, what's our program again?" he asked

"Maid and Butler Cafe" Haji said

While Hagari and Haji were searching for a song, Jihro kept staring at me like there's something wrong with me!

**_IT'S CREEPY... _**

"W-w-what's wrong Jihro-kun?" I asked

"Aren't you the only one who is a maid in our band?" he asked

"Now that you think of it, yeah... he's right!" Hajima said

"What are you thinking of Jihro?" Haji asked

"Maybe... Yuuko should be the one!" Jihro said

"The one to what?" I asked

_I don't feel good about this... _

"THE ONE TO SING OUR SONG!" he said

"But first we need to hear him!" Hagari said

"I guess I have no choice..." I said

I started singing (I don't know what song to put so I just didn't put a title3)

When I finished, they all clapped!

"Good choice for a singer Jihro!" Hagari said and continued searching

It's almost dismissal and we haven't found a song yet!

"Umm... Hagari-kun... Haji-kun... you both look tired. I'll take over in searching. Both of you rest first. Hajima-kun and Jihro-kun are sleeping. I insist you both do the same. Don't overdo it" I said

"Thanks Yuuko! You are a true friend!" they both said

"F-f-friend?" I asked surprisingly

"Of course! We're not enemies!" they both said while smiling

"You actually don't know me... at all..." I whispered

"Huh? Did you say anything Yuuko?" they asked

"No!" I said with a fake smile.

**_I'm... deceiving everyone! I'm deceiving them! I don't have the right to hear such things! I'm... deceiving... them... _**

Tears wanted to flow from my eyes but I intend not to cry.

I started searching. I kept searching even though my temples are painful. I kept searching until I saw a song related to our theme. I went to to know how the song is played. I didn't want to wake the others up so I used earphones to listen. I like the song so after listening, I searched for the band who played it.

I went out for a while to buy the soundtrack and MP3 Players. It's a good thing that Kanazawa-sensei and Director Seiso let me go buy the soundtrack and MP3 Players. I bought 5 of them so that each of us will be able to listen to it.

I went back to Seiso Academy and installed the song in my iPod. Since the director in Starr-Crossed Academy gave me a lot of money, I was able to buy one!

I listened to the song, converted the song to notes of the bass, guitar, keyboard, and drums. and I listened to it.

When my band mates woke up, I told them "spend the night in my place first. I called your parents and they said it's okay. I called the maids in my house to prepare your clothes, rooms, and other stuff"

"No, it's okay. No need!" Hajima said

"But we need to practice! The fair is only 3 days away! Come on!" I begged

"Oh, okay!" Haji said

So we rode the limo arrived in the mansion.

"Wait, you said that we'll go to your house?" Jihro asked

"Yeah. This is my house" I said

"No! This is a mansion! A HUGE MANSION!" Hagari said while jumping

We entered the mansion

"WOW! NICE PLACE!" Hagari said

"Coco! Kara! Ahna! Shara!" I called

"Yes Young Master?"

"Please bring our guests t their rooms"

"Yes Young Master"

"Ooooh! Young Master. How _fancy!_" Haji teased

We all washed up and ate dinner. I called the four.

"Okay. While the four of you were asleep in school, I kept searching even though my temples were aching! I saw a song related to our theme. I searched for the band ho sang it. I went to and listened to the song. I went out for a while and bought 5 copies of the soundtrack"

I brought out the soundtracks and distributed it.

"Wow! You're so hardwo-! Why are they girls!" Haji complained

"All the maid songs are sang by girls!" I said

"Anyway, I also bought MP3 Players for the 5 of us so that we'll all be able to listen to it. I also uploaded it to my iPod to have an extra copy. I also converted the song to the notes for the bass, guitar, keyboard, and drums. I photocopied 2 copies for the bass for me and Hajima-kun" I continued.

"Wow!" they all said

"Well, let's practice!" I suggested

I led them to the music room in the mansion. We prepared the things we need. We also got stands so that we'll be able to read the notes while playing. I have 2 stands. 1 for the notes and 1 more for the lyrics.

"1, 2, 3, 4" Hagari signaled

We started practicing. I turned on the recorder so that we'll be able to hear it.

After practicing, we listened to the record

"Wow! We sound awesome!" Haji said

"Yeah. Especially Yuuko's singing! When did you learn to sing like that?" Haji said

"It's a talent I said

We kept practicing for the last 3 days.

**IN THE PARK...**

I was going to practice my singing so I went to a music store.

_mo sukoshi yuuki furete  
shizen ni hanaseba  
nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
so- _

"Wow! You sing pretty good!" a voice said. It was Ryoutaro!

"Oh! Ryoutaro! Hi!" I greeted

"Good luck!" he said while smiling

"Thanks!" I replied

_I'll try my best! I promise!_

_

* * *

_**Please R&R:)) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!:))  
**


	9. Who Are You?

**It's my birthday tomorrow so I think I'll be away for a bit. And I'm going to attend a lot of Christmas parties so I'll try to make as many chapters as possible:)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro **

**

* * *

**Who are you?

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"Tomorrow's the fair! Everyone, do your best!" Kanazawa-sensei said

After class, I went to my locker and saw another note! I've been receiving notes ever since last week.

_I know your secret so just stay away from Kazuki, Ryoutaro, Azuma, Keiichi, Aoi, Etou, Hagari, Hajima, Haji, Jihro, especially... FROM LEN! Or else... _

"It's another threatening note!" I complained

"What threatening note?" Len asked

"Oh nothing!" I said. I was about to hide the letter but Len snatched it away from me!

"Hey! That's mine!" I complained

But it was too late! He already read it!

"What secret?" he asked curiously

Nothing

I was going to escape from ice prince but he grabbed my arm and pulled me!

"Let me go!" I demanded

"NO!" he said

He brought me to... Kanazawa-sensei's office?

He locked the door and cornered me on the wall!

"Do you know... a girl named... Kahoko?"

FLASHBACK:

_"Where's Yuuko?" Kazuki said_

_"He has band practice" Ryoutaro said_

_"Did you know..." Kazuki said_

_"I don't know!" Ryoutarou said _

_"I'm not joking! Did you know that Yuuko looks exactly like my kindergarten classmate!" Kazuki said _

_"Who's that classmate of yours?" Len asked _

_"Hino... Hino Kahoko!" Kazuki said_

_Len froze _

_"Do you have her picture?" Len asked_

_"Yeah! I took everyone's pictures on the last day! Solo pictures!" Kazuki said, pulling out a picture of a girl with crimson hair _

_Len's eyes were wide open _

_**They do look alike! could it be... that... they're just... ONE PERSON! **Len thought _

END OF FLASHBACK

My eyes were wide open!

"I d-d-don't k-k-know w-what y-y-you're t-t-talking a-a-about!" I lied

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he demanded furiously

"I DON'T KNOW!" I whined

My voice became how it was when I was in girl form.

"You're voice proves it!" he said

"What's all the commotion here!" A voice said. It was Kanazawa-sensei!

"Len what are you doing to Yuuko!" he said

"I know you're part of this sensei so don't act innocent!" he said

"S-s-sensei!" I cried. Tears were flowing out of my eyes and my eyes are wide open.

"You don't just know her, Yuuko... You **_are _**her! Tell me, is that true?" he said

I kept quiet

"TELL ME IF IT'S TRUE!"

"YES IT'S ME!"

Len's eyes were wide open

"It's me... it's me... it's... it's... it's me..." I said while crying

"I should have known" he complained

I just kept crying

Len got out of the room. Sensei went to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I-I-I c-c-can't d-do t-t-this an-an-anym-m-more! I w-w-want t-to g-g-go b-b-back!" I whined

I cried harder.

When I calmed down, I went to my locker. I saw... Ryoutaro!

I wiped the rest of my tears so that he won't see me like this.

"Hi Ryoutaro!" I greeted

"Hey Yuuko! What's u- what happened! Did you cry?" he asked curiously

"N-n-no" I said while I was still shaking

"Who made you cry?" he asked

'Could you go to the mansion later?" I asked

"Umm... sure" he said

**IN THE MANSION... **

"So... why did you call me here?" Ryoutaro asked

"Well, I have one question" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"If you had a friend who is a boy and he pretends to be a girl in an academy, then you became very close with him and if you found out that he's a boy, will you still accept him?" I asked

"Umm... it depends who that person is. Why?" he asked

"Well, umm... it's complicated..." I said

"Okay..." he said

"But if you need someone to open up to..." he took my... hand! Oh no! I'm blushing! Why am I blushing! I need to stop blushing! NOOOOO!

"I will always be here for you..." he continued

_Well... at least someone cares for me... for now..._

_

* * *

_**Please R&R:))**


	10. The Fair!

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The Fair! A lot more excitements will come in the next chapters!:)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**The Fair! 

**KAHOKO'S POV **

_It's today already... The Day of... THE FAIR! _

I went to school in my uniform but when I entered the classroom... I saw... MAIDS AND BUTLERS!

"Hey Yuuko! Why aren't you in your costume!" Kanazawa-sensei complained

"What costume?" I asked

"Wasn't your costume delivered?" he asked

"Nope. I only received a soaking wet draft of how we will decorate the classroom and turn it into a cafe!" I complained

"WHAT!" he whined

"Why? Should it be delivered to me?" I asked

"YES! Didn't you get the note!" It was inserted in your locker!" Len said with wide eyes

"No! I only received threatening notes... again... telling me to stay away from Le-" but I shut my mouth because I was about to say 'Len'! I'm still curious who sent those threatening notes to me...

"Wait, we have a extra maid uniform here! I'm just not sure it fits you" Haji said while holding the maid outfit.

"Sure! Anyway, there are students from Starr-Crossed Academy who will help you prepare" sensei said, pointing to... MORI, NAO, AND MIO! Yay!

"Wait a sec, why are the guys in maid uniforms have those things on their chests!" I asked furiously

"So that they will look like girls even though they don't!" Mori said while hugging me

"Anyway, let's get you to make-up!" sensei said

"Wait sensei! We don't have any wigs anymore!' a student said

"Oh no! This is bad..." Mori said

"We have no choice..." Nao said

"We need to use it..." Mio said

"Use... what?" Hajima asked

"Hair Extentions!" Mori answered

"You mean... the one they use to make your hair long... temporarily... or permanently..." I asked

"Let's see... I think we still have the temporary kind... nope." Nao said

"What do you mean 'nope'?" I asked

"We only have the... umm... permanent kind..." Mori answered

I froze...

"WHAT!" I yelled

"We have no choice! Go fix him!" Ryoutaro said while pushing me towards the dressing room

"No one will come here!" Mori yelled

"This is a competition! If we don't win, we won't be able to go to the hot spring!" Kazuki complained

**A FEW MINUTES LATER... **

I went out with the maid outfit, extentions on my hair, light pink blush, and baby pink lip gloss on my lips. I feel like I'm my girl self again... especially my hair!

All of my classmates are staring at me

"WOW! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Kazuki said

"Umm... thanks?" I said confusingly

We opened our shop but no one was coming

"We won't win!" Kazuki complained

"We have no choice" Azuma said

"Why?" I asked

"We need to use our best maid and butler!" he answered. He looked at... ME AND LEN!

"Why are you all looking at us like that!" Len and I said while walking backwards

They pushed us outside. We weren't talking to each other but when we saw a customer, we both said

"Welcome mistress!"

"Please sit here mistress!" I said

"What would you like to order?" Len asked the customer

"Umm... I'd like a chocolate shake please" she said while staring at us with heart eyes

"Right away mistress" I said. I went to the counter and placed the order

"Wow Yuuko-kun! You're a natural!" Kazuki said

"I was forced to do this!' I said

I took the order and gave it to the customer

"Here mistress! Would you like to order anything else?" I asked

"Umm... no thank you!" she said, still with hearts in her eyes. I got crept out.

Hours past and we closed our store. At least the maid and butler cafe is only today right!

"Phew! Long day! I can go home!" I said

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Hajima said

"Why?" I asked

"We still have an intermission number!" he said

"What intermission number?" sensei asked

"We'll be performing! You said so!" Hajima said

"Yes you'll be performing! Make sure you win this competition!" he reminded us

"Wait... what competition!" I yelled

"I did say it was a competition, right?" he asked

"No. You didn't say anything sensei!" Hajima said

"It's okay... Let's just do our best to win this!" I reminded them

"GOOD LUCK!" our classmates said

We heard the other songs of other sections. They sound good

"Next is Section 2-2, S.H. Band, composing of, Hagari, Haji, Jihro, Hajima, and our new student, Yuuko. With their theme, maid and butler cafe. With a song entitiled Fuwa Fuwa Time by K-ON!"

"Let's do our best!" I said. Everyone nodded.

We positioned ourselves and started playing

_KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne  
yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na _

_AA KAMI-SAMA onegai_  
_Futari daki no Dream Time kudasai _  
_o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI _

_Fuwafuwa TAIMU (Fuwafuwa TAIMU) (3x)_

_Futo shita shugusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite OVERHEAT!  
Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
hitomi tojite mo ukande furu yo  
yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no _

_AA KAMI-SAMA doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no  
totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na? _

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_  
_shizen ni hanaseba_  
_nanika ga kawaru no ka na?_  
_sonna ki suru kedodakedo _

_sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_  
_hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo_  
_te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne_  
_aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)_

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_  
_ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!_  
_moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU) (3x) _

When we finished the song, we heard loud claps and shouts. THEY ALL LIKED IT!

**AFTER BORING PERFORMANCES OF THE OTHER SECTIONS... **

"This is it! The time we have all been waiting for... THE AWARDING CEREMONY!"

"Okay, where are our representatives?" Sensei asked

"What representatives?" I asked

"Ugh! LEN AND YUUKO!" he yelled

Len and I ran to the stage

"And the winner for the program is..."

MY HEART IS BEATING FAST!

"SECTION 2-2, MAID AND BUTLER CAFE!"

"Hey! Hey! We won Yuuko!" Len said while tapping my shoulder

"WE WON!" I asked cheerfully

"WE WON!" he said

We took the award for the program

"Next... the band... representatives, please go on the stage"

"Yuuko! Hajima! On stage!"

"And the winners... are... I bet the winners will have a Fluffy Time (Fuwa Fuwa Taimu)... Section 2-2 S.H. Band !"

"WE WON!" Hajima said

We hugged each other. I blushed.

We took the award and went back to the classroom cheerfully!

Kanazawa-sensei asked me to go to his office.

"It's you last week next week?" he asked

"Yes sensei!" I said while frowning

"How will you tell them?" he asked

"Dunno" I said. I went back to the classroom.

_Ugh! Why is it like this! Why is it that my yearns for... Hajima... and... Ryoutaro... and... Kazuki... Azuma... Shimizu... Aoi... Etou... and... Len. WHY! What's this feeling! _

_Is it... LOVE! _

_

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R:)) **_  
_


	11. Threats and Feelings

**HI! Thank you for reviewing my story!:)) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!:)) THIS IS IT! The chapter you've all been waiting for! _THE REVELATION OF KAHOKO'S FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE, AND LEN'S, RYOUTARO'S, AZUMA'S, KAZUKI'S, AOI'S, ETOU'S, SHIMIZU'S, AND HAJIMA'S FEELINGS FOR A SPECIFIC GIRL! _I hope you continue to give suggestions and ideas for my story if you want:)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro ( even though I want to... hehehe:)) ) **

**

* * *

**Threats and Feelings 

_Ugh! This is so annoying! It always bugs me! Why do I always get these stupid notes! But... it also bugs me that Len already knows my secret! Why! From the many people! Why does it have to be the president of the student council here! _Kahoko thought.

_Hmm... I'm not gay or anything, but... how come... I feel... weird towards... Yuuko. Is it... no it's not! IT'S NOT LOVE! _Ryoutaro thought. 

_What is this weird feeling when I'm with Yuuko-san... hmm... Yuuko-san... _Azuma thought.

_It's so weird. Every time I'm with Yuuko-kun, I feel like... he's... Kahoko, my crush for a long time ever since kindergarten... _Kazuki thought. 

_Hmm... why do I think that Yuuko-kun is special when I'm with him... _Aoi thought. 

_Weird feeling... Yuuko... ugh! What is happening to meeeeeee! _Etou thought.

_Yuuko-kun... why does he feel special for me... I'm not gay or anything... or... am I? _Shimizu thought

_I still remember when I was classmates with Kazuki in kindergarten and we had a crush on the same girl... Kahoko. Kahoko said that I was like the bass... Yuuko said the... exact same words! And they both look alike as well! What if... Kahoko and Yuuko... are just... one person... no... that can't be! I remember that Kahoko is now the president of Starr-Crossed Academy. And I know about the Academy Observation Program... could it be... Kahoko... is... OBSERVING OUR ACADEMY! _Hajima thought nervously.

_Even though I know that Yuuko is a girl... how come I don't feel like exposing her! How come I feel these strong feelings! How come... I'm ... **In love with a girl who deceived me! **_Len thought.

"Ugh! Threat notes again! At least they're not death threats!" Kahoko said while reading the note.

"How many notes have you received anyway?" Len asked

"I don't know... 100... 90?" she replied

_Wait... this hand writing... it's... Shouji-san's! B-b-b-but w-w-why! _Kahoko thought

"What's wrong?" Len asked

"N-n-n-n-nothing..." I lied

_Hmm... some thing's fishy around her... _he thought

"You should be thankful!" Len said while blushing

"Why?" Kahoko asked

"Because I'm not exposing you... at all..." he replied while his face is turning to different shades of red...

"Umm... thank you" Kahoko said

"You're Welcome!" he said

"Anyway, I need to go" Kahoko said while taking her school bag

"Why?" Len asked

"I know who's sending me these notes..." Kahoko said

"I'll come with you..." he said

"No. It's okay" Kahoko said with a smile. He blushed.

Kahoko went to Shouji. When she spotted her...

"Shouji-san!" She yelled

"What do you want... Kahoko... no... I mean... _Yuuko-kun_" she said while giving Kahoko a fake smile.

"Why are you sending me these threatening notes! And before you answer that question... **_WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM LEN SO BADLY! ARE YOU DESPERATE! NO... ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH HIM! DO YOU LIKE HIM THAT MUCH! WOULD YOU COME THIS FAR TO DO THAT!_**" Kahoko said

Len was evesdropping by the wall.

"It doesn't concern you! And besides... you love him as well!" Shouji yelled

Len's eyes were wide open.

"Okay fine! You got me! But, so what! **YES, I'M IN LOVE WITH LEN BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT OBSESSED!**" Kahoko yelled

"Why don't you just stay away from him!" Shouji said

"Because I don't just like him!" Kahoko replied

Len's eyes were very wide...

"I... don't... just... like him... I... love... him... **_I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH!_**" Kahoko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Just find other guys and leave Len with me!" Shouji said

"**_NO! I WON'T! I will stay with him and tell him that I love him when the time comes!" _**Kahoko yelled, not minding her throat which is so sore already because of her shouting at Shouji.

"Then, I'll just continue sending those notes to you!" Shouji yelled

"I don't care about those stupid notes! Keep sending them to me if you want! But this I tell you...

**_I WON'T LOSE TO YOU ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO WINNING LEN'S GENTLE HEART!_**" Kahoko shouted

"Hmm... I won't lose to you either!" Shouji replied

_I will... I will... **I WILL LOVE LEN WITH ALL MY HEART! **_Kahoko thought

_I think I know what I feel towards Yuuko know. What I feel for her... when expressed in words... is... **LOVE! **_Len thought.

* * *

**Pleease R&R**


	12. She Confessed to Him

**HI! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro **

**

* * *

**She Confessed to Him

"Ryoutaro!" Kahoko said while waving her hand

"Hey Yuuko!" Ryoutaro said

"Could you go to my place later after school?" she asked

"Umm... sure" he replied confusingly.

_I think I can trust Ryoutaro with my secret... _Kahoko thought.

**IN KAHOKO'S PLACE... **

"Hey Ryoutaro!" Kahoko greeted with a smile

"Hey!" Ryoutaro replied while smiling back to her

"So, why did you invite me here Yuuko?" Ryoutaro asked when he entered and sat on the sofa

"Well... remember when you told me that when you don't have anyone to open up to, I can trust you..." she said

"Uhh... yeah. I remember" he replied, not knowing what she might ask her.

"Well... this problem of mine is a bit complicated so I hope you won't get mad at me or anything if I told you his problem of mine..." she said

"Sure. I won't get mad" he said

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" he answered while smiling

"Well... do you know Hino... Kahoko?" she asked

"Yeah. I heard of her from Kazuki. Why did you ask?" Ryoutaro asked confusingly

"Well... this girl is related to this problem of mine" she said

"How is she related?" he asked, confused.

"Well, have you seen her picture?" she asked

"Uh... yeah. I saw Kazuki's picture of her" he said

"Do you have a copy of her picture?" she asked

"Uh... yeah. Kazuki had a lot of her solo pictures. He took it when they were still in kindergarten" he said accompanied with light giggles.

Kahoko lined the picture beside her face.

"Do we look alike, Ryoutaro?" she asked

"Uhh... yeah" he said

"Do you want to know why?" she asked

"Where are you going with this, Yuuko?" he asked

"Answer my question. Do you ant to know why we look alike?" she said

"Uhh... it depends. Is it okay?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"Then, sure. I want to know. I've been pretty curious." he confessed

"Well... you see... Kahoko and I... are..." she said. She didn't have the strength to do this. But she remained strong.

"**_I'M KAHOKO!" _**she yelled

Ryoutaro froze

"Bu-bu-bu-but h-h-how di-di-did you get to our sc-sc-sc-school!" he said in shock.

"Well... It's a long story. I'm he president of the Student Council in Starr-Crossed Academy. Our academy was awarded as most formal academy in Japan. Our director told me that we were participating in the Academy Observing Program. I was told to observe your academy but the problem is... I'm observing an all boys academy which is he academy we're attending to now, which is Seiso Academy. The director, principal, teachers, and the rest of your school staff are helping me to not get exposed. I know you can't forgive me for deceiving you so, I'm accepting any punishment you give me now!" she said.

"Why would I punish you?" he asked

"Why wouldn't you? I deceived you and such" she replied

"You pretended to be a guy for a reason so I have no right to judge nor punish you" he said gently

"Am I the only student who knows this?" he asked

"Umm... actually... Len knew this before you. He solved this matter by himself" she said

"So, can I call you Kahoko when it's only you and me?" he asked while blushing

"Umm... sure" she replied while blushing.

"But, why didn't you tell me this from the start?" he asked confusingly.

"Because... because... because I was afraid." she said

"Why would you be afraid?" he asked

"I was afraid that I'll lose your trust and that this stupid damn problem of mine will destroy our friendship. That's hat I'm afraid of..." she confessed with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid..." he said while wiping Kahoko's tears.

'...Cause I'll always be here for you... no matter what happens..." he said while smiling.

Kahoko blushed so hard and her heart was beating so fast!

But she knew that even though that she told Ryoutaro, it doesn't mean that she has some weird, romantic feelings for him. Her heart will always be for Len... NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!

* * *

**Please R&R:)) HAPPY HOLIDAYS:))**


	13. A Request & Confessions on your Day

**HI! THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! Anyway, please include in your reviews who you want Kahoko to be with until the end of this story. To all those who want Kahoko to be with Len, I bet you will like this chapter:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**A Request & Confessions on your Day!

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"Hey Yuuko-kun!" A voice from nowhere said

"Who said that?" I asked

"Dunno" Ryoutaro said

"I think I know where that voice came from..." Azuma said, pointing to 3 girls there, running from the school gate.

"**MORI! NAO! MIO! _What are you doing here!" _**I said with an annoyed tone and a fake smile.

"Let's go!" Mori said while pulling me like she's in a rush.

"W-w-w-wait! Why? Where are you taking me!" I asked

"We're going to hang out at the new cake shop! Come on! We have V.I.P. coupons! We'll get a Reserved V.I.P. Table! It's your birthday anyway!" Mori said

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us!" Aoi complained

"Because... umm... I have my reasons!" I replied

"But, it's your special day. You should celebrate it" Len said with a small smile that faded after a while.

"Wait... did Len just... SMILE!" Ryoutaro said with a surprised expression

"What! I did not smile!" he complained

"Yeah you did! I just saw you!" I said accompanied with a smile

"Ugh! Say whatever you want but I tell you... I DON'T SMILE!" he said

"Anyway, I can't come. Sorry" I said

"It's okay. Isn't it '_Kahoko's_' birthday as well?" Mori said with a wink at me

"Umm... Yeah! It is!" I said while winking back at her

"Oh Yeah! It is her birthday! Remember Kazuki!" Hajima said

"Yeah. I remember how many big cakes our classmates in kindergarten brought for her especially the boys!" Kazuki said with a small giggle

"Wait, both of you were classmates with her!" I said

"Yeah. She keeps calling our classmates by their surnames added with a -san or a -kun." he replied

"What's your surname Kazuki?" I asked

"HIhara" he said

"Oh... okay. How about you Hajima?" I asked, again.

"Hosho" he answered

"Okay" I replied

After asking Kazuki and Hajima their surnames, Mori pulled me away from the guys!

"Where are you taking meeeeeee!" I asked

"To my hair salon! Nao and Mio are waiting there with your girl clothes!" Mori replied

"Wait, GIRL CLOTHES!" I said with a shocked expression

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we have a small request" Mori said

"What's your request?" I asked

"Well, I know it's too much to ask but... PLEASE BE A GIRL ONLY FOR TODAY!" Mori said while bowing

"WHAT! Bu-bu-bu-but w-why!" I asked

"Well, in all of your birthdays, your gender is the opposite of what you are now. So..."

"So... what?" I asked

"So I want you to be a girl in your birthday always!" she continued

"Mori, I'll be leaving this academy next week because this month is almost over. I promise I'll be a girl in my birthdays forever. I promise you." I told her

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise!" I said with a smile

So we entered the hair salon. They turned me back to a girl.

"So, let's go to the cake shop?" I asked

"Sure!" Mori, Nao, and Mio replied

When we arrived at the cake shop, we got a reserved V.I.P. Table and ordered what we liked. We talked about a lot of things! It was really fun until, a group of familiar guys were beside our table!

"Kahoko?" a voice from the group of familiar guys said

"Huh?" I asked

"It's me, Hihara-san! Look Hajima! It's Kahoko!" Kazuki said with a smile

"Kahoko! Hey! Happy Birthday!" Hajima said

"Hi! Thanks for the greeting! What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly

"Oh. We just wanted to eat some cake!" he replied

"Oh, okay." I replied

"Would all of you boys like to join us?" Mori asked

"Mori, _they don't have to if they don't want to..._" I said with a fake smile

"Aww... don't be like that Kaho-chan!" Mio said with a smile

"Okay, fine" I replied

We kept chatting about stuff and we kept laughing. Even Len, well, only giggles are what he does and not loud laughs.

The day ended and they all greeted me a last happy birthday. Mori, Nao, and Mio went on ahead.

"Happy Birthday Kahoko!" Kazuki said then I felt something warm on my cheek. HE KISSED ME ON MY CHEEK! NO!

I blushed so hard!

"HEY KAZUKI! Why did you do that!" Hajima complained

"Oh sorry!" he replied

After, I felt another warm thing on my cheek! HAJIMA KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK AS WELL! NO! I blushed hard as well!

Then, all the guys kissed me on the cheek! Except Len, OF COURSE!

After, Len and I were the only ones left. We walked to the park.

"So, you're leaving next week?" he asked

"Yeah. All of this will end soon" I said

"Too bad" Len said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't have anyone to be with" he replied

"What do you mean? There's Azuma, Kazuki, Aoi, Etou, Ryoutaro, Shimizu, and Hajima with you" I said

"That's not what I meant!" he said

"What?"

"I guess I should tell you this before someone tells this to you before me"

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV  
**

LEN'S FLASHBACK

_"Hey Len!" Ryoutaro said _

_"Oh Ryoutaro. What do you want?" Len asked_

_"You know about Yuuko's secret, don't you?" Ryoutaro asked_

_"Do you know?" Len asked_

_"Yeah" Ryoutaro replied_

_"So what. You know about it, I know about it. What's the big deal?" Len asked_

_"I'll ask you one more question" Ryoutaro asked _

_"What's your question?" Len asked _

_"Do you like her?" Ryoutaro continued _

_Len's eyes were wide open _

_"Hmm... you don't need to answer it. It's written all over your face. But this I tell you, **I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO WINNING KAHOKO'S HEART!**" he said _

_"Hmm... it sounds like a challenge to me. Very well. **I WON'T LOSE TO YOU EITHER!**" he replied  
_

_"It's a challenge then!" Ryoutaro said _

_"Yes..." Len said _

END OF LEN'S FLASHBACK

"What will you tell me?" Kahoko asked

"I really... umm... well... uhh..." I said_  
_

_I can't lose! I can't lose to that green haired piano freak, Ryoutaro! I need to tell her my feelings for her! _I thought

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" I said

Her eyes were wide open

"Len..." Kahoko said

But before she could say something, it started raining! She was going to go find shelter but before she could, I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips on hers. I saw her eyes were wide open but she closed it later on. I felt her warm and soft hands on my back and she kissed back. I stopped the kiss.

"I love you Len" she said

"I love you too" I replied

Then, we hugged each other.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R:)) **


	14. Change of Plan!

**Hi! HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! Thank you for reviewing my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, this chapter is a twist in this fanfic which can change the life of Kahoko for a lifetime (well, somehow). For the upcoming chapters, I'll be asking for your help because I always get writer's block and I'm busy sith school stuff and the teachers will help us study for the N.A.T. (National Achievement Test) for Grade 6 students! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! AAAHHH! Anyway, Hope you all like it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**Change of Plan!

**KAHOKO'S POV**

"HANOZONO YUUKO, PLEASE GO TO THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU!" the P.A. announced.

_I wonder what the director wants with me _I thought.

**IN DIRECTOR SEISO'S OFFICE... **

I entered in the director's office. I saw Director Seiso just sitting on his chair doing nothing.

"Umm... Good Morning Director Seiso" I greeted

"Oh. Good Morning Kahoko. Please, take a seat" he greeted

"Umm... why did you call me to go here to your office?" I asked curiously

"I need you to have an early dismissal today. Then, change back to a girl. After, go to Starr-Crossed Academy and go to your director's office. He needs to tell you something important" he told me

"Okay but, what's it about?" I asked

"I have no idea as well but what I know is that it's about how long you'll be staying here" he said

"Okay. Thank you" I said accompanied with a smile. He smiled back.

So when I got out of Director Seiso's office, I went to our classroom.

"Kanazawa-sensei, I have an early dismissal. I'll be meeting up with the director of Starr-Crossed Academy" I whispered.

"Okay" he said

I got my things and went to Mori's hair salon. It's a good thing Mori is there! I changed back to a girl and headed straight to Starr-Crossed Academy. I went to the director's office.

"Umm... Good Morning Director!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Oh Good Morning Kahoko! It's been a long time!" he said with a big smile.

"So... what do you want to talk about with me?" I asked curiously

"Well, there has been a change in the A.O.P. (Academy Observation Program)" he said

"What is the change?" I asked

"Instead of staying for a month... **_YOU'LL BE STAYING THERE FOR 2 MONTHS!_**" he said

"WHAT! Bu-bu-but w-why!" I complained

"I'm not very sure but there's nothing we can do. We need to follow that new rule" he said

"So... that means... I'll stay longer!" I said

"Yes. Anyway, that's about it. You may return to the mansion" he said

"Okay. Sayonara!" I said

"Sayonara!" he replied

_Man! I'll be suffering even more! But, at least Azuma, Aoi, Etou, Shimizu, Kazuki, Hajima, Ryoutaro, Len and my other frends are by my side, right? But, if they, except Len and Ryoutaro, knew my secret, that I'm not who they think I am, will they still stay by my side, or, will they disappear and see that I'm invisible. I HATE MY LIFE!  
_

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV **

"TSUKIMORI LEN, PLEASE GO TO THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU!" the P.A. said.

_I womder what the director wants with me... _

**IN DIRECTOR SEISO'S OFFICE... **

I knocked the door.

"Umm... Director Seiso... I heard the announcement" I said

"Oh Len. Please, come in and sit down" Director Seiso said

"So... what do you want to talk about" I asked

"I know that you know about the secret of Yuuko... I mean... Kahoko" he said

"Yes sir. What about it?" I asked, confused

"Well, I heard from the Starr-Crossed Academy Director that there has been a change in the rules of the A.O.P. (Academy Observation Program)" he said

"And... how is it related to Kahoko?" I asked

"She is participating and observing our academy. If our academy fails, their academy, which is Starr-Crossed Academy, will collide with ours, making our academy and their academy a Co-Ed" he said

"Oh. Okay" I replied

"Anyway, she needs to stay only for a month but there has been a change on how long the observer will stay" he said

"So... how long will she stay in our academy?" I asked

"It seems that she will be staying for 2 months so she'll be leaving next month" he said

"Oh... okay" I said

_Wait... 2... 2... 2 MONTHS! NO! _

"W-wait... 2 months! Isn't that a bit too long for her. I mean... I just... don't want her to suffer anymore" I said

"Len, I know you like her but... rules are rules. I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it. Gomen" he said

"B-b-but!" I said

"Sorry. No buts. I wish I can do something about it but, sorry." he said

"Okay..." I said

_It's so annoying! But... it's because of the A.O.P. that I was able to meet an extraordinary girl like her. I guess it's worth it. I'll just protect her until her suffering and struggles end. I'll be with her until all of this is done! I promise her that! _

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Anyway, I hope you like the twist that will change the life of Kahoko! hehehe... Please continue reviewing and giving me more suggestions for this story! I'll be updating later for the upcoming days because of school but I'll try hard in making this story better. A MILLION THANKS!:)) HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!:))  
**

**-miramisa90212:)  
**


	15. Shouji shall Reveal

**HI PEOPLE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since it's now 2011, let's all set aside our problems from last year and start anew! Anyway, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm not sure when is the ending of this fanfic but I feel like I don't want to end it. But, please don't be sad if this fanfic will end. I'll try to make a sequel with some new characters which I made up! Anyway, PLEASE ENJOY!:)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**Shouji shall Reveal...

"Ugh! She's so annoying! Why can't Shouji just stop sending me these damn notes, darn it!" Kahoko complained

**MEANWHILE WITH LEN... **

*bzzzb... bzzzb* Len's phone vibrated.

He opened his cell phone and read the text message:

_Tsukimori Len, please meet me at the park bench. It's about the academy projects. _

"I wonder who this is... is it the principal... or... director..." he said curiously.

"Since it's about academy things, I guess I have no choice but to go..." he said

**MEANWHILE WITH RYOUTARO... **

"*ting* new message. New message *ting*" Ryoutaro's phone rang

"Hmm... I wonder who sent me this text message..." he said while opening his phone and reading the message:

_Ryoutaro, I'm a friend of Kahoko. Please go to the park bench after school. We need to talk about something important. _

"Who's this?" Ryoutaro curiously said

**MEANWHILE WITH KAZUKI... **

*Beep! Beep!*

"Oh look! A new message!" Kazuki said

He opened his phone and read the message:

_Do you want to have an all-you-can-eat coupon from the new cake shop? Then today's your lucky day! The coupons will be distributed to the first 100 who will come to the park bench! _

"WOW! AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT COUPON FROM THE NEW CAKE SHOP! NO WAY AM I MISSING THIS!" Kazuki whined

**MEANWHILE WITH AZUMA... **

*bzzzb... bzzzb* Azuma's phone vibrated

"Hmm... a new message... who could this be..."

_If you want to know more about Kahoko... then go to the park bench after school. - ANONYMOUS _

"More about Kahoko... well... whether this is a trick or not, I'd like to go... maybe I might learn something new about her..." he said accompanied with a smile

**MEANWHILE WITH SHIMIZU... **

*boing... new text... boing* Shimizu's phone rang

"Oh... a new message... I... wonder who... it is..." he said

Shimizu slowly opened his cell phone and read the message:

_Shimizu Keiichi, as vice president of the student council, please go to the park bench to be able to discuss about the school's projects. _

"Hmm... I wonder... who... sent me this... message" he said

**MEANWHILE WITH AOI AND ETOU... **

*bzzzb... bzzzb* Aoi and Etou's cell phones vibrated at the same time

"Oh look, I got a text message" Aoi said

"So did I. What does yours say?" Etou said

"It says that there is a raffle promo. The winner will be able to get a new viola! Cool! Maybe I should join the raffle. How about you? What does yours say?" Aoi asked

"It says that there is also a raffle promo and the winner gets a new violin. Maybe I should enter as well..." Etou replied.

"Let's go there together later?" Aoi asked

"Sure" Etou replied

**MEANWHILE WITH HAJIMA... **

*ting ting... new message... new message... ting ting* Hajima's phone rang

"New message? I wonder who sent me this message..."

_Hajima, we will have a band meeting at the park bench later after classes - Jihro _

"Why didn't they just tell me personally... oh well..." he said

**AT STARR-CROSSED ACADEMY... **

"Hmm... I wonder if Kahoko's little friends received the messages I sent them... hahaha... I will get revenge soon Kahoko... let's see how your buddies will react if they knew your little secret... hahahahaha!" Shouji said with an evil smile on her face

_Get ready Kahoko... let's see how many challenges you will now face! _Shouji thought.

**AT THE PARK BENCH... **

"Huh? Why are you guys here?" Kazuki asked

"We all got a message to go here for some reason..." Len said

"Let me guess... you received a message to go here for something..." Ryoutaro said

"Yeah! How did you know!" Kazuki said

"Ugh! Len just said a while ago that each of us got a message to go here for some reason" Etou said

While the guys were chatting, Shouji appeared.

"Huh! Shouji! W-w-what are you doing here!" Len said in shock.

"Surprised? Hahaha! I sent those messages to all of you! Anyway, I told all of you to go here because I need to tell something to all of you..." Shouji said

"What will you tell us?" Ryoutaro asked

"You all know Hanozono Yuuko, am I right?" Shouji said

"Yeah" they all replied

"You see... Yuuko... isn't who **_he _**appears to be" she said while emphasizing the word "he"

"What do you mean?" Azuma asked curiously

Len's eyes were wide open

"Looks like Len knows what I'm going to announce... hahaha!" Shouji said

"Just proceed on what you will tell us!" Etou complained

"Alright! Alright! Anyway, what I mean is... Yuuko... is... **_A GIRL!_**" Shouji said with an evil smile on her face

All the guys' eyes were wide open

"W-w-w-what's Yuuko's real name?" Hajima asked nervously

_I knew it! I knew Yuuko is Kahoko! _Hajima thought

"Hino... Hino Kahoko... familiar name to all of you right! HAHAHA!" Shouji said

"So what..." Kazuki said

"What do you mean 'so what'! She deceived all of you! Can't you see that!" she said

"She didn't deceive us... she was only forced to go to our academy because of the A.O.P. (Academy Observation Program)" Len said

_**TO BE CONTINUED... :)**_

_**

* * *

**_**PLEASE R&R!:)) HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!:)) **_**  
**_


	16. The Tragedy: Part 1

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to upload this chapter soon. I'm too busy with school and the National Achievement Test and teachers from other schools going to our school and our teachers going to other schools! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! And other projects and the peace rally and my duty as an officer in our class! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, this is the continuation of the previous chapter "Shouji shall Reveal". Please enjoy!:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:))  
**

**

* * *

**The Tragedy: Part 1

"I know about the A.O.P.! But, why aren't you mad at her, wait, not mad, FURIOUS! WHY AREN'T YOU FURIOUS THAT SHE'S DECEIVING YOU!" Shouji said accompanied with an angry tone on her voice

"Well, we've seen and hung out with her in her girl form and to be honest... whether she's in her girl form or boy form, she acts the same to us. And besides, she's pretending to be a boy for a reason" Azuma said

"I agree" Shimizu, Aoi, Etou, Ryoutaro, Kazuki, Hajima, and Len said

"Aww... I wish our academy could fail in her survey!" Kazuki said

"And why is that!" Len said with an annoyed tone on his voice

"So that our academy and their academy will collide, making our academy, united as one, into a Co-Ed academy! And we'll be able to hang out more!" he replied

"Oh... okay" Len replied

_This is sooo embarrasing! Especially now that Len is here! Ugh! My reputation as a person with guts is now broken! UGH! I'll get revenge! But how... I know! Hahaha! _Shouji thought and ran away

"Hey! Where did Shouji go!" Ryoutaro said

"Dunno, don't care!" Len said while walking back home

**THE NEXT DAY, AFTER CLASSES... **

"Hey Yuuko, wanna go to the cake shop?" Kazuki and the others asked

"Uhh... su-" but before she could reply, her cell phone rang

_Yuuko, could you please get my stapler in my office, I really need it. If you have it already, please go to the gate. Thanks - Kanazawa _

"oh... sorry guys. Kanazawa-sensei asked me to get his stapler cause he needs it. I'm really sorry" Kahoko said

"It's cool" Kazuki said

"Umm... I have one favor to ask" she said

"What is it? Ryoutaro asked

"Umm... could you check if Kanazawa-sensei's there"

"Umm... sure... no problem!"

"Thanks" she said then went to her sensei's office

"Strange..." Len murmured

"Did you say anything Len?" Kazuki asked

"Huh? No. Um... why don't you guys go ahead. I'll accompany Kahoko" Len said

"Umm... sure" they all replied

Len called Kanazawa-sensei

"Umm... hello... sensei?"

"Len? Why did you call me?"

"Did you ask Kahoko to get your stapler?"

"No... I have my stapler in here. Why did you ask?"

"N-nothing. Gotta go. Bye!" then Len hung up

"What's gotten into that kid..." Kanazawa-sensei said curiously

Then Len immediately went to Kanazawa-sensei's office

_Oh no! Kahoko's in trouble!_

"That's weird... Kanazawa-sensei... calls me Kahoko when he sends me messages...what if!"

Then she hurried to the door of Kanazawa-sensei's office to get out but she's locked in!

"HAHAHA! You can't escape Kahoko!" A voice from behind said

"W-w-who s-s-said t-that!" Kahoko said nervously

"Why, have you forgotten about me, Kahoko..."

"W-who a-are y-you! Answer my question!" Kahoko demanded

"Don't you know who I am..."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Kahoko yelled

Then Shouji appeared

"Shouji..."

"Surprised Kahoko?" then she slapped Kahoko

"Oww!" Kahoko said

"Was that too hard? Then I'll make it harder!" Shouji said then she punched Kahoko three times. Because of the hard punches, Kahoko fainted

Just then, Len arrived but the door was locked. Shouji heard it so she prepared herself.

"Kahoko? Kahoko!" Len said

Shouji opened the door and placed the hankerchief on Len's nose and mouth which made him faint.

"Sorry Lenny... I had no choice... hahaha!" Shouji said

After a few hours, Len and Kahoko woke finding themselves tied up.

"Len? What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked

"I knew you were in trouble so I went here immediately" he replied

"Oh..." she said. Her face blushed furiously

_oh no! I hope Len didn't be blush! OH! This is sooo embarrasing! _Kahoko thought

"oh no! What should I do! What if he saw me! NO!" Kahoko said while shaking her head. Len got curious of what she as thinking.

"Uhh... we're in a middle of a situation here so don't act like it's all right, okay?" Len said

"Uhh... okay. Sorry..." Kahoko replied while blushing

They tried to untie the rope but... Shouji appeared

"It's hopeless. You can't untie the rope! HAHAHA!" Shouji said accompanied with an evil smile

"You'll never get away with this! The security here in Seiso Academy is very strict. They will know that you're here!" Kahoko warned

"Or so you've thought... hahaha!" Shouji said

"W-what do you mean?" Kahoko asked

"I made an announcement that only the security could hear..." Shouji answered

"What?" Kahoko asked, confused

"I did an announcement through a walkie talkie... that way... there won't be anyone to save you...HAHAHA!" Shouji said

Kahoko and Len's eyes were wide open

"Then... I have one favor to ask... let Len go... it's only me you want... let him go..." Kahoko begged

"Even if you beg me a thousand times, I won't let him escape" Shouji said

"Why?" Kahoko asked

"Because he picked the wrong woman for him" and pointed at Kahoko

"He didn't pick me..." Kahoko replied

"Oh really..." then she punched Kahoko at the stomach

"STOP THAT!" Len demanded furiously

"What if I don't want to... what will you do about it..." Shoui said

"Then beat me up instead!" Len said

"Let me think... okay done... **NO! **Hahaha!" Shouji said. She pulled Kahoko and brought her away from Len

"WHERE ARE YOU BRINGING HER!" Len said furiously

"Some place wherein you couldn't save her... hahaha" Shouji said while pulling Kahoko harder

When they both disappeared, Len started to untie the rope. After a few minutes,he was pretty successful

"At last! Now, to find Kahoko..."

**MEANWHILE WITH KAHOKO AND SHOUJI...**

The police, Kanazawa-sensei, and Director Seiso were outside, telling Shouji to give up and return the victims safely but she didn't mind them.

"Megumi Shouji! Release the victims safely and give up!"the police said

Shouji threw Kahoko hard on the wall and made a small crack near the window

"What's wrong Kaho-chan? Afraid to die!" then Shouji threw a chair, aiming for Kahoko but fortunately, Kahoko was able to dodge it. But the crack got bigger. Shouji threw another chair and Kahoko dodged it but the window glass broke. Shouji took another chair and aimed for Kahoko again but it didn't hit her but it hit the huge crack, thus, making a big damage to the wall.

"Perfect timing!" Shouji said and threw a chair at Kahoko which she didn't notice. It was able to cut through Kahoko's rope but she fell through the hole. She held onto the edge.

"Ah! I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life! HAHAHA!" Shouji said

_Oh no! Len, save me! _

"So long...


	17. The Tragedy: Part 2

**HEY PEOPLE! So sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter soon. I was sooo busy with the National Achievement Test review. Anyway, I'll try to upload sooner next time. Anyway, ENJOY!:)) **

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say that I don't own La Corda D'Oro:))**

**

* * *

**The Tragedy, Part 2

**KAHOKO'S POV **

Okay, so... in the previous chapter, I was hanging out at the cliff wherein my life is at stake. I kept saying AAAHHH! and telling Shouji to just stop it but of course, it doesn't affect her! What an obsession she has for Len! Anyway, here I am, hanging out of a cliff...

"SHOUJI STOP IT! PLEASE!" I begged her

"NO WAY!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! LEEEEEENNNNNNNN! HELP MEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled

"Huh... you think little Lenny will help you while he's tied up! HA!" she said

_This girl has gone nuts! When this is over, I'll surely ask the police to bring her to the mental hospital... if I ever make it... that is... wait... what am I thinking! LEN WILL SURELY SAVE ME! _I thought

"Sayonara, Kahoko..."

But, just when she had the chance to take away my life, LEN APPEARED! YAY!

"LEN!" I said

"Kahoko! Are you alright!" he asked me worriedly

"H-h-how... h-how... but how... HOW DID YOU UNTIE THOSE STRINGS!" Shouji said in shock

"Hmm... of course I'll be able to untie the knots! I'm Tsukimori Len! I can do anything!" Len said

"Oh really..." I murmured

"What did you say?" Len asked

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that while you were praising yourself and having a good time... I'M STILL HERE TRYING TO MEET MY DOOM!" I yelled

"Oh yeah... sorry..." Len said

"NOOOOO!" Shouji said then she stepped on my hand. I let go of the edge! I"M SUCH AN IDIOT!

But... a warm and gentle hand... caught me...

"KAHOKO!" Len said

"Len..." tears were forming in my eyes...

"NO LEN! DON"T SAVE HER!" Shouji said then she caught Len's hand, preventing him to fall...

"LET GO OF HER!" Shouji said

"NO!" Len replied

"BUT!" Shouji said

Len glared at her, which led to her letting go of Len's hand and because of graving, Len and I are now here, meeting our doom...

"Len!" I yelled

The air was so cold! I was freezing! But... a warm hand got me and kept me warm

"Len..." I was still tearing up...

"Don't cry... I got you..." he said

I held him tight... so tight... I didn't want to let him go...

"Close your eyes..." he said

"Why?" I asked

"Just close it..." he said

I followed him... I closed my eyes... he held me tightly... but he turned... making me on top of him... then...

BAM!

A big bam on the floor... I felt some liquid on Len's head... what is this I thought... then my eyelids felt heavy... I fainted...

I woke up seeing Ryoutaro, Azuma, Kazuki, Shimizu, Etou, Aoi, Hajima, Kanazawa-sensei, and Director Seiso...

"Kahoko! You're awake!" Ryoutaro said

My eyes were wide open

"H-how d-did you know I was Kahoko!" I asked in shock

"Well, lucky guess..." Azuma said

"But we're not mad at you..." Kazuki said

"Well... I'm glad to hear that... anyway, where's Len?" I asked confidently

Everyone kept quiet...

"Hey... I'm asking _Where's Len?_" I asked again

Still quiet...

"I'll ask this _one last time... **where's Len!**_" I yelled

"H-he's in the... operating room..."

I froze...

"He's in a critical condition now..."

Tears were forming in my eyes...

"He bumped his head when you both landed on the floor..."

"N-no... t-that's not true... n-no... h-he's... t-that's... THAT'S A LIE! YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled

"We're not Kahoko..." Hajima said

"Excuse me..." I said, then I ran straight to the Operating Room. It was a good thing I'm wearing pajamas!ain

I ran furiously to the Operating Room then I saw Len there... good thing the window was big and it's glass. But it's not soundproof either...

The doctor took something, rubbed it together and said... "CLEAR!" then he pressed the thing he has on his hands on Len... he repeated it and said "CLEAR!" then did it again... then the doctor placed the thing back on its place and said the 3 words I fear...

"Time of Death, 3:30 A.M."

I felt anger and revenge in my heart... he's gone... and... it's... all because... of... **_me... _**then I barged in the Operating Room and went to Len...

"LEN! LEN! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME! LEN! LEN! LEN! DON'T DIE LEN! DON'T DIE ON MEEE!" I shouted

"Miss... please stop... there's nothing else we can do..." the doctor said

"L-Len... w-wake up... please... I... beg of... you... please..." I said

I put my head on his shoulder... it was cold... then...

*toot toot* the machine which is according to his heartbeat said

*toot toot* it sounded again...

*toot toot*

then the doctor put on his stethoscope on and checked Len's heartbeat

"Rip out that Death Certificate... he's okay"

"Thank goodness!" I said

"K-K-Kaho-ko..." Len murmured

"Thank goodness!" then I hugged him tight...

"I... love... you..." he murmured

"what?" I asked

"nothing..." he said

_I love you too... Len... _

_

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!:))**_  
_


	18. A Night with Azuma & A Jealous Len

**HI PEOPLE! So sorry if I uploaded this chapter late! Our school fair and talent fest is coming so wish me luck! Anyway, I added some stuff in my profile so you can check it out if you want:)) Anyway, ENJOY!:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro... so said... :( **

**

* * *

**A Night with Azuma & A Jealous Len

**KAHOKO'S POV **

"Ugh! An invitation to some ball!" I said, annoyingly

*bzzzzzb bzzzzzb* my phone vibrated. Hmm... a new message, who could it be?

I opened my phone and read the message. It says:

_Kahoko, please meet me at the park bench after classes. Make sure you are in your girl form! See 'ya! - Azuma _

I wonder why he wants to meet me...

**AT THE PARK BENCH... **

I saw Azuma standing beside the park bench

"Hey Azuma!" I said while waving my hand

"Oh Kahoko. Hi" he said accompanied with a smile

"Hey! What's up? Why did you text me to go here?" I asked

"Let's sit down first..." he said

We sat down on the bench

"So... what's this about?" I asked

"You received an invitation too, right?" he asked

"Uhh... yeah... hat about it..."

"Well, I'm going to attend that ball for the rich" he said

I stared at him

"So?" I said

"The invitation says that both men and women should have someone to be with. You know... a... date..." he said nervously

I don't like the sound of this

"Where are you going through with this?" I asked

I'm getting really nervous...

"Well... would you... consider..."

Oh no! I don't want to hear this! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

"Umm... you know... to be... **_my date?_**" he said

We stayed silent for a while then I yelled

**_"WHAT!" _**

"Umm... o-only if it's o-okay with y-you..." he said nervously

"Uhh... I'm not sure... I'm sorry" I said

"Oh... that's okay... I guess I'll just have to go... by myself... get embarrassed... ugh... the agony..." he said in sorrow

"Umm... oh alright! I'll be your date for this ball thingy" I said

"Oh thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said

"I'll deliver your gown and bring hair stylists and make-up artists and pick you up next week at 6:00 P.M.. See ya!" he said

"Umm... okay..." I said

NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS BAD! NOOOOOOOOO! But there was one thing in my mind... how am I going to tell this to Len! NOOOOOOOOOO!

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV **

"Hmm... an invitation for snotty rich people... for a party for the rich and snotty... I know I'm rich but... am I snotty?" I said while looking at the invitation. I held my nose.

"I don't have any snot in my nose... ah whatever!" he said

"Oh... so we **_need _**a date... hmm... I know who to take!"

_Kahoko... _

**THE NEXT DAY... **

"Hey Yuuko!" I said

"Oh Len!" she said

"Come with me..." I said while pulling her. She just followed

"So, what's up?" she asked

"Well... I was just going to ask if you're free next week?" I asked

"Umm... sorry but... I'm not available next week. I'll be accompanying Azuma to some rich ball... I'm really sorry" she said

I froze

"Oh... it's okay..." I said

"'m really sorry" she said while bowing

"No really, it's okay... seriously..." I said even if I don't mean it... that Azuma! Someday I'll... Ugh! What's the point! He already has Kahoko... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**END OF LEN'S POV **

**KAHOKO'S POV **

It was the day for the ball and I'm dressed up in a pink strapless gown with lots of sparkles, a diamond necklace with matching earrings, pink heels, curled hair in a half pony, white eyeshadow, light pink blush, mascara, and baby pink lip gloss.

Azuma was stunned when he saw me

"Kahoko... you look amazing!" he said

"Thanks!" I said. This is my chance of getting revenge! He made me go to the party by being all sorrowful now, it's my turn! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING!

Anyway, when we arrived, there were a lot of rich people! I was at awe!

"WOW!" I said

"The other girls may be beautiful, but you're stunning" he whispered to me

I BLUSHED SO HARD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

But the worst part is... I SAW LEN! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Oh Len's here! Wanna greet him?" he asked

"Uhh... n-no it's fine. We d-don't need to g-greet h-him! hehehe!" I said nervously.

After a few hours, Azuma went to the stage.

"Good Evening to you all. I would like to make an announcement. But first, may I call on my date for tonight, Ms. Hino Kahoko, the president of Star-Crossed Academy" he said

I went to the stage

"Well, Kahoko, I want to ask this to you ever since I met you..."

he knelt down... uh oh... took out a small red box... double uh oh... he opened it and brought out a diamond ring... triple uh oh... and I saw Len, flaring... hmm... I'm not so sure what's next after triple... so... it's a... big uh oh!

"... **_Will you marry me... Hino Kahoko?" _**

EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!

"Umm... uhh..." I muttered

But, I didn't want to embarrass him... then I blurted out

"I D-" but before I could answer, Len went on stage. Azuma stood up then Len punched him at the face!

"OH NO! NOT AT THE MAESTRO'S FACE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" all the young girls yelled in agony

"ugh.. ugh..." Azuma coughed

"Azuma!" I said

Then Len pulled me and then... HE KISSED ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"MMMMMMM!" I said

Then Azuma took Len and punched him at the face too! AAAAHHHHHHH!

"Len-samaaaa! Go for it Azuma-sama! Punch him at the face!" the young girls yelled. They're weird!

Then Azuma pulled me this time and... KISSED ME TOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHH!

Then Len pulled Azuma and they both fought.

"HEY STOP!" I yelled

They both stopped and I walked out. I can't believe them!

I went to the restroom. It's a good thing I brought casual clothes. I changed into my casual clothes and gave back the formal clothes to Azuma.

**THE NEXT DAY... **

I was sooooo glad that I am in boy form right now! The academy have heard the rumors about me, Len, and Azuma. UGH! I HATE IT!

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**LEN'S POV **

I went to talk to Azuma. I saw him at the rooftop.

"Azuma" I called

"Yes? Oh, it's just you" he said

"Why did you propose to her?" he asked

"It's none of your business" he replied

"TELL ME!" I demanded

"Isn't it obvious? Because _**I love her! **_Easy enough to understand?" he said

"Just stay away from her!" I said

"No, **_you stay away from her! _**I've sacrificed much and I became too jealous of both of you. So I proposed to her last night" he replied

"Stay away from her, **_both _**of you" a voice said

"Who's that?" Azuma asked. Ryoutaro, I mean, green headed piano freak appeared.

"Oh, it's you" I said

"I guess it's a ccompetition. There's 3 of us already..." he said

"Wait, **_you _**like her too!" Azuma asked in shock

"Yeah, got a problem with that buddy?" he asked annoyingly

"Yeah I've got a problem with that!" Azuma said

But before they knock each others brain out, I stopped them before they end up murdering each other.

"Let's just settle this matter through fair competition..." I suggested

"Sounds fair enough for me..." Ryoutaro said

"I couldn't agree more" Azuma replied

"It's a competition then," I said

"YEAH!" they both said

**_It's ON! _**

**_

* * *

_Please R&R:))_  
_**


	19. The Competition Get Bigger!

**HEY PEOPLE! So sorry I wasn't able to fulfill my promise of... updating early. I'm really busy and I get mental block and stuff. So, I hope you all understand that PROJECTS + HOMEWORK x chairman duties / how many hours I'll be consuming to finish all of these - rest = STRESS FROM SCHOOL! And one more thing, ALGEBRA IS HARD! And another one more thing, ENJOY!:)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) **

**

* * *

**The Competition Gets Bigger!

**LEN'S POV**

FLASHBACK:

_"Let's just settle this matter through fair competition..." I suggested _

_"Sounds fair enough for me..." Ryoutaro said _

_"I couldn't agree more" Azuma replied_

_"It's a competition then," I said _

_"YEAH!" they both said _

END OF FLASHBACK

Currently, we're at the rooftop... talking about our competition, until...

"A competition?" A voice said

"Who's there?" Azuma asked

Then Kazuki, Shimizu, Aoi, Etou, and Hajima appeared

"O-oh! It's you g-guys! W-what's up?" Ryoutaro said nervously

"Hmm... is there room for **_five _**more people in the competition?" Kazuki asked

"Wait, do you even know what competition we're talking about?" I asked

"Yeah. The five of us have been here ever since you started this conversation. And **_WHY DID YOU PROPOSE TO KAHOKO AZUMA, YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MINE!_**" Kazuki complained

"Excuse me but... **_I_** confessed to her first!" Azuma said annoyingly

"But **_I _**met her first" Kazuki said

"But _**I **_proposed to her first" Azuma said

"But **_I _**saw her first" Kazuki said

"But **_I _**introduced myself to her first" Azuma said

"No, **_I did_!**" Kazuki said

"No, **_I did_!**" Azuma said

"No, **_I did_!**" Kazuki said

"No, **_I did_!**" Azuma said

"You little...!" Kazuki said annoyingly

"I will knock you brain out!" Azuma said

"And I will murder you!" Kazuki said

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP YOUR BUT **_I_** and NO **_I DID_** ARGUMENTS BEFORE **_I _**KNOCK YOUR BRAINS OUT AND MURDER YOU BOTH! YOU SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!" I yelled

"Sorry..." they both said

"Anyway, I thought of something for the competition" I said

"WHAT!" they all said, sounding interested

"Well, whoever kisses her first, wins" I said

"Are there rules?" Ryoutaro asked

"Well, umm... it should last at least 5 seconds, she should be the one to kiss us, and, she should only kiss us in girl form. Kisses on the cheeks aren't included

"Well, that settles it..." Aoi said

"But what if, **_we don't follow any of these rules_****?**" Hajima asked

"We will only remain as friends with her" I said

**_Uh Oh... _**

**_I hope... _**

**_I hope I..._**

**_I hope I won't  
_**

**_I hope I won't regret what I just said there! _**

And the competition starts, **_NOW!_**"

I know I can do this!

**_I KNOW I CAN! _**

**_

* * *

_HEY! SO SORRY IF IT'S SHORT. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY. And, I'll try to update fast!:)) **

** - miramisa90212  
**


	20. 83WHAT?

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry if my previous chapter was short. Anyway, I have a poll in my profile page. Please vote who do you want Kahoko to end up with!:)) I'll be waiting for your votes. Anyway, the Grade 6 National Achievement Test is on March 4, 2011 so I'll be even more busy. And sorry if I wasn't able to upload this chapter sooner. I had a lot of things to do so... I'm really sorry. Anyway, ENJOY!:)) **

**Disclaimer: It's such a shame that _I don't own La Corda D'Oro:)) _**

**_

* * *

_**

8+3=WHAT!

**KAHOKO'S POV **

Okay, first of all, the special men in my life (a.k.a.: Len, Ryoutaro, Shimizu, Azuma, Kazuki, Aoi, Etou, and Hajima) were acting really weird. They kept being nice to me and when I hang out with them in girl form, they all blush and act sweet. It's... well... uhh... umm... I wouldn't really use the word "gross" for it... let's just stick with disturbing.

THEY'RE ACTING WEIRD!

So, here we are, walking at the park. Not much people were there and I'm not sure why.

"So, Kahoko..." Azuma said

"You wanna ditch these people and go to the movies?" he asked

"EH!" I said, shocked

"HEY! NO DITCHY-DITCHY US! WE'RE ALL HANGING OUT TOGETHER RIGHT!" Kazuki complained

"YEAH!" Len, Ryoutaro, Hajima, Aoi, and Etou said

"Yeah..." Shimizu said sleepily

"IT SHOULD BE SOMEONE ELSE TO BRING HER TO THE MOVIES!" Kazuki said

"YEAH!" Len, Ryoutaro, Hajima, Aoi, and Etou said... again

"Yeah..." Shimizu said sleepily... again

"**_I _**SHOULD BE THE ONE TO BRING HER THERE!" Kazuki said

"YEAH!... wait... WHAT! NO!" Len, Ryoutaro, Hajima, Aoi, and Etou said

"Yeah... wait... what... no..." Shimizu said sleepily

Then after the Azuma vs. Kazuki, Len, Ryoutaro, Hajima, Aoi, Etou, and Shimizu fight, it pretty much became an Azuma vs. Kazuki vs. Len vs. Ryoutaro vs. Hajima vs. Aoi vs. Etou vs. Shimizu fight!

"UGH STOP! I... I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU!" I yelled then I walked away

**THE NEXT DAY... **

"Hey Yuuko-kun!" Haji called

"Hey Haji! What's up?" I replied

"We-" but before he could continue...

"Oi Yuuko-kun!" Jihro said

"Oh Jihro. Hi! What's u-?" but before I could continue...

"Yuuko-kuuuun!" Hagari called

"Yo!" I replied

Then after that they kept asking "why are you here?" or "get away from here" and others

"UGH! YOU'RE TURNING LIKE THE OTHER GUYS! I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU ALL!" I complained

_**WHAT IS UP WITH ALL OF THEM!**_

**END OF KAHOKO'S POV **

**NORMAL POV **

Azuma, Len, Ryoutaro, Kazuki,Hajima, Aoi, Etou, and Shimizu were heading to the rooftop when they saw Hagari, Haji, and Jihro arguing

"You both ruined it! My moment with Kaho-chan!" Hagari complained

"Who said I did it! It was both of you!" Haji complained

"STOP IT!" Jihro said while massaging his temples

"This isn't going to work out... well... two of us... should stay away from Kahoko and I suggest... both of you to stay away from her" Jihro said

"Su- WHAT!" Haji and Hagari said

Len, Ryoutaro, Azuma, Kazuki, Shimizu, Aoi, Etou, and Hajima froze

"So... you three like her as well..." Ryoutaro said

"What?" the three asked

"You know, Kahoko..." Etou said

"Yeah... but you see she's pre-"

"Pretending to be a boy? Yeah... knew it already" Aoi said

"But you don't know why. She's here for the-"

"The Academy Observation Program? We know that" Azuma said

"And did you know that she's the-"

"President of Star-Crossed Academy? Knew it ever since!" Len said

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but... h-h-ho-ho-how... HOW DID YOU DO THOSE INFORMATIONS!"

"UGH! They're complete idiots!" Ryoutaro said

"IDIOTS!" then the three of them yelled in an annoyed tone

"Like what we said a while ago, we knew this before you three did. Understand?" Hajima said slowly so that the so-called idiots would understand what he was saying

"ooooh! Now we get it!" the three said

Everyone sweat dropped

_IDIOTS! _they all thought

"Anyway, the main question is... _**why were you three fighting over Kahoko?**_" Len asked curiously

"Well... the three of us like her..." Jihro said

"But we didn't want to hurt each others feelings..." Hagari said

"So we turned this into a contest..." Haji said

"Who knew you three were doing the same..." Ryoutaro said

"I never thought I'd say this but... you three aren't idiots after all... **_YOU'RE MORONS!_**" Len said

"But Len... we were doing the same thing..." Aoi said

"So does this mean you're calling yourself not an idiot but a moron?" Etou continued

"Hehe... who's the moron now!" the three said

"Anyway, wanna join the competition?" Ryoutaro said

"HAI!" the three replied

_This'll be tough... I'd better make my move! Well then, these morons should give me everything they've got 'cause I'm not losing to anyone... at all! Surely! _Len thought accompanied with smirk.

* * *

**Please review!:)) **


	21. Failures Kazuki

**Yo people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro=))))) **

* * *

**Failures... Kazuki=)))  
**

**KAZUKI'S POV**

"Hmm... let's see... AH! I KNOW! I'll give her an invitation to an amusement park!" I said.

I'll be bringing Kahoko to the amusement park so that I'll be able to win this competition!

**_AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK..._**

"Kahoko!" I yelled. Kahoko turned to my direction and ran to me.

"Hi Kazuki! Sorry! Am I late?" she asked. She's sooo cute!

"No, not at all!" I said "Let's go?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oooh! Let's ride the roller coaster!" Kahoko said

"Uhh... sure!" I replied

We went to the roller coaster, and we zoooooooooomed!

The good news is, Kahoko is having fun. The bad news is, I feel sick. Kahoko saw me with worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Kazuki, daijoubu?" she asked

"Yeah... I'm fine... no need to- MRPH! BLEH!"

And I ended up in the bathroom with the other people from the roller coaster behind me who were covered with puke... **_my _**puke.

Kahoko and I went out of the bathroom and I saw the haunted house! This will make her feel scared and I will be able to kiss her in the dark, making her confess her love to me, Hihara Kazuki I **(A/N: Hihara Kazuki, the first).**

"Hey Kaho, wanna go to the haunted house?" I asked

"Umm... sure." she replied

We entered the haunted house.

The good news is that Kahoko was holding my hand... tight. The bad news is that, instead of her getting scared, I became the scaredy cat...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I yelled

"relax Kazuki! It's just a white lady costume!" she said

"LET'S GET OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pulled Kahoko out of the haunted house and ran for my life!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! THE HAUNTED HOUSE SCARED MEEEEEE! WHY DID WE EVEN GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I cried like a kid.

"But Kazuki, yyou were the one who volunteered to go to the haunted house..." Kahoko said

"Uhh... anyway, let's finish our smoothies and go to a new ride!" I said to cover up the me-volunteering-to-go-to-the-haunted-house part.

"Sure!" she said. We finished our smoothies.

"AH! Let's go to the tunnel of love!" I volunteered. Surely, she'll kiss me!

"Umm... from the many places, why the tunnel of love?" she asked

"Dunno. I had a feeling" I replied.

We went to the tunnel of love and actually, only I was able to go to the tunnel of love. Why? This is what happened:

We were at the booth of the tunnel of love. I was so excited that Kahoko might kiss me! But then...

"I'm sorry but, only one can go in. I'm sorry." the lady said

"But-!" but before I could continue, Kahoko cut me.

"Why don't you go, Kazuki? you volunteered to go to the tunnel of love" she told me.

"B-But!" I stuttered

"No buts. Go have fun!" she said with a smile

I pretty much, sat beside an little kid. She looked at me and smiled with her... incomplete teeth. Then, she brought out a kiddie lip gloss and a mirror and put on the lip gloss.

After applying almost all of the lip gloss' content, she looked at me and said

"Pucker up, buttercup!" she said with a seductive voice

"What?" I asked confused. But she didn't answer my question, cause I knew it through her actions.

She hugged me... more of strangled me through the neck and tried to kiss me throughout the whole ride!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAHOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT!:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry if I'm updating super duper late! It's just that I'm concentrating on other stuff and, guess what? I have good news and bad news! The good news is that I'm in the 7th grade already! Woo Hoo! But, the bad news is, since the Philippines is the only country in Asia which isn't following the K 1-12 (the nursery, kinder 1, kinder 2, grade one, grade two, grade three, grade four, grade five, grade six, grade seven, grade eight, grade nine, grade ten, grade eleven, and grade twelve) our school is now following it from now on. So, you're pretty much wondering why I'm telling you this. The reason is that, the grade 7 students in our school are now considered first-year high school, and I'm pretty much together with the two of the authors _miyame-chan_ and _kittykatsrock-99_ (they're actually my best friends!) I'm telling you all of this information because, I might not be able to update or go to for many months because I'm a graduating student and me and my family will be moving out of our house and we need to arrange a lot of things and after a few months from now, I really need a bit of private time away from some things to be able to adjust with my soon-to-be new environment in our soon-to-be condominium. But I'm not leaving ! No! BIG NO! is very important to me and all my reviewers are really important to me (meaning, you guys are so important to me). It's all because of your awesome reviews that make me strive hard and make a good story. But, I'll be updating soon. I promise! Alrighty! Hope you guys really understand this. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks guys! See you all really soon!=))))) **

**-miramisa90212**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note :) lol **

**Okay, so I just want to thank ****NeKo Meow** **for telling me that I placed the wrong file in Chapter 22 -.- :)) lollerz. I see in a lot of stories I read that they thank their reviewers/readers and I felt heartless because I didn't thank anyone TT-TT so I want to thank the following for... **

**REVIEWING IN MY STORY: **

**NeKo Meow (first reviewer! :D *cyber hug*)**

**athens09 (second reviewer! :D *cyber hug*)**

**miyame-chan (third reviewer/awesome friend! :DDD *cyber hug*)**

**yasnky**

**peppermintginger**

**richaanimefan**

**SakuraXMulti**

**azngurl113219**

**nebhat04**

**paigeydoll**

**Edogawa Ai-chan**

**zenophobiaz**

**Miyuka Kokoro**

**ozzyfan97**

**fugutaiten-san**

**Awesomeness02**

**TB1 4k2**

**casie200**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**yu-chi101**

**pacchiri cherii**

**FOR PUTTING MY STORY N THEIR FAVORITES: **

**a-flowingheat**

**Adriyany**

**akira0158**

**Awesomeness02**

**azngurl113219**

**casie200**

**CrimsonCamilia**

**Edogawa Ai-chan**

**EternalShadowStorm**

**hannah-chanxox**

**Kuro Neko Kyoko**

**little miss flutterfly**

**louisama07**

**LuckiiArbee**

**miyame-chan**

**Miyuka Kokoro**

**moonlight27**

**NeKo Meow**

**ozzyfan97**

**pacchiri cherii**

**peppermintginger**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**TB1 4k2**

**UQ**

**XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX**

**yu-chi101**

**FOR PUTTING MY STORY N THEIR STORY ALERT LIST:**

**athens09**

**Awesomeness02**

**azngurl113219**

**casie200**

**ChocoStar**

**Dante96**

**Dragon Violist**

**Edogawa Ai-chan**

**Eovin**

**Kuro Neko Kyoko**

**LuckiiArbee**

**miyame-chan**

**Miyuka Kokoro**

**Naoto Natsumi**

**nebhat04**

**Orphiucus**

**ozzyfan97**

**pacchiri cherii**

**paigeydoll**

**peppermintginger**

**richaanimefan**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**UQ**

**xXSweeneyXx**

**yasnky**

**yu-chi101**

_**THANKS MY AWESOME CHEESE ROLLS! *cyber hug!***_

_**~miramisa90212**_


	23. Misinterpretation

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own La Corda d'Oro :))**

* * *

Misinterpretation 

**RYOUTARO'S POV **

Hahahaha! I heard about Kazuki's failure and it was HILARIOUS! Bwahahaha! Ehem, anyway, I am on my way to ask Kahoko to fall in love with me-I mean, hang out with me tomorrow. I spotted her wearing her hair extensions and leaning on the gate, talking to… TSUKIMORI!? Tsukimori saw me and had that I-will-make-her-mine face. I would do _anything _just to kick off that smug look on his annoyingly flawless face! Although he saw me, I still hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"We have chemistry, right?" Kahoko asked. Chemistry? But Kahoko's good in that subject. Wait, what if it's… CHEMISTRY as in LOVE!?

"Of course we do. I'm planning to tell the guys so probably all their plans will be ruined," he said with a smug look as he took her hand. Kahoko sighed and leaned on him.

"But I feel bad, surprising them like that. I still can't believe they'd do that though. I thought they were good boys," she said. Wait, Tsukimori _told _her about our competition!? That bastard!

"Don't worry, they'll understand. This is something that we can't just keep to ourselves since they might want to ask stuff as well. It's better like that than them spotting us and going all psycho," he said. I growled and quietly walked away from them.

The next day, I told all of the competitors, except Tsukimori, about what I saw. Everyone was pretty pissed.

"Why did he tell her!? Isn't it a secret!?" Hihara said. I scowled at him.

"That's the point you nincompoop! He's being unfair and we should confront them. They're going to tell us about their so called chemistry love!" Etou said. I cracked my knuckles and prepared to beat up Tsukimori. We heard the door of the rooftop open. I turned and saw Kahoko and Tsukimori bastard. I glared at Tsukimori and leaned on the fence of the rooftop edge.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you," Kahoko said nervously. Tsukimori placed a hand on her shoulder. The scene was making my blood boil. She smiled at him and looked at us. She was about to talk when I cut her off.

"We know about your chemistry thing," I said. Kahoko beamed and sighed a relief.

"Oh that's good. It means that we don't have to hide it to them anymore," she told us. I glared at them.

"How could you do this! Don't you know that we love you!?" Kazuki said. Kahoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I love you all as well, but why are you all so angry?" she said.

"Because you don't love us the way you love Tsukimori," Azuma said calmly. Kahoko scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"We all know about your chemistry with Tsukimori! You love him!" I yelled.

"Wait, what does chemistry have anything to do with love?" Kahoko questioned.

"Because of your chemistry love with Tsukimori!" We all yelled, except for Shimizu, who was sleeping till his heart's content. Kahoko stared at us weirdly and laughed.

"Chemistry love? No, I mean chemistry the subject! We all want to have good grades right? Since Len is much, much better than me in chemistry, why not let him tutor us?" she explained. We all felt like dunces now. Then something clicked on my mind.

"Then what about what you were both talking about! The one where we weren't the good boys you though we were!" I complained. Kahoko scowled at us.

"Because I heard from other students about your prank on Kurosaki-san! Poor guy, he was so innocent and yet you pranked him meanly. You know pranking is mean, right? Geez guys," she scolded. We stared dumbly at her. We really feel like nincompoops now.

"So Len didn't tell you about our competition to try and win your heart?" Hihara said. We all glared at him. Baka!

Kahoko stared at us weirdly "competition? What competition?"

"N-Nothing Kahoko," I said but Hihara continued.

"We're supposed to take you out on at least one date and make you kiss us and if you were able to kiss one of us, then that person wins. Sadly, I lost," he said. Kahoko narrowed her eyes at all of us.

"So that hang out in the amusement park was your turn of the competition?" she questioned angrily.

"Yup," Hihara said, popping the 'p'.

"I can't believe you all," she growled and walked away from us. I watched as Tsukimori chased her.

We're all such dunces.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR A SUPER DUPER CALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOCEOU SLY LATE UPDATE! I was just reall really busy in school and I was suffering a severe case of writer's block TT-TT So sorry guys! :( Sorry if this is too short as well :'(**


	24. The Only One I Love

The Only One I Love

"Ugh, I can't BELIEVE them!" Kahoko shrieked as she swiftly paced all over her humble abode's living room. She stared at the jewels of the environment in front of her. Roses, red tulips, daisies, EVERYWHERE! And of course, they were sent by the dunce boys who did a competition, with her, or rather her _lips, _as the grand prize of the lucky winner. Annoyed as hell with what they did, she tried to force herself to tell the maids to throw them away, but something from one of those flowers struck her most, the Arbutus from Len. Usually, men would give roses or carnations or daisies, but why the Arbutus for her? She understood why when she read his note.

_Kahoko, _

_I really am sorry for doing that and you're probably thinking that it was so immature of me to agree with such a thing, but I can't help it. I wanted to show them that you love me and I to you. You know my love for you reaches far more than the heavens of the universe, far longer than an eternity of standing on thorns, and far better than a billionaire's lifestyle. You may think that I'm exaggerating right now but trust me my love this is how I truly feel for you. _

_I know you're pondering on why it's an Arbutus and not the typical flowers a man would give to a woman, right? Well, search in Google the meaning of the flower and you'll know what I mean. _

_Remember that you're the only one I love. _

_Len _

After reading the letter, she quickly searched the internet for the meaning of the Arbutus and once she found it, butterflies began fluttering in her stomach.

"_You're the only one I love" _

* * *

"_Police report says that there are still no traces of Megumi Shouji after her breakout from from the mental institute a few weeks ago. Hopefully, she will be found soon without anyone getting hurt at all. This is-," _

She quickly turned the television off and sighed. 'What am I going to do?' was on her mind. Shouji's on the loose again and she is… doomed. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID.

_Len Tsukimori_

Kahoko felt heat creep up to her cheeks as she accepted the call and brought her phone to her ear.

"_Hello? Kahoko?" _his soothing voice that quickly melts her without difficulty sounded through the phone. She had to grip the pillow she was holding so hard to prevent herself from losing her consciousness. Yup, that's his effect on her, JUST the voice. What else if it were a hug or kiss.

"Y-Yeah?" he smiled as he heard the voice of his woman though his communication device.

_Calling her your woman already, aye? _his conscience teased. He blushed and pushed the voice at the back of his head, focusing on our lovely heroine.

"Have you seen the news? About Shouji?" he asked. She sighed and gave him a small yes.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I want some alone time first," Kahoko said. Len sighed.

"Alright, get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I love you Kahoko," with that said, he hung up. Kahoko smiled at his last statement and began to prepare for bed.

Little did she know that Shouji has a plan for her.

* * *

**Okay guys, as much as I want to make this longer, I can't because I am suffering a severe mind illness called writer's block. I NEED HELP! Give suggestions, send me cupcakes with ideas written with icing, give me a picture of inspiration with an autograph of a certain celebrity (*cough* CODY SIMPSON *cough*), or bribe my teachers to give me high grades, JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE TEACHERS THING XD or am I... XD No really, I am kidding. **

**Anyway, I am super duper really reaaaaally really sorry for not being a fast and regular updating writer because I am very very veeeery occupied with school works. Instead of calling me a class officer, might as well call me the teacher's secretary TT-TT I'M SO SO SO TIRED ALREADY! I can't catch up with my sleep much and I am DESPERATE for some sleep. Hopefully, this chappie could satisfy you guys a bit and once again, HELP WANTED! :D **


End file.
